Blue Sapphire
by Mikoto Yutaka
Summary: Mereka menderita. Mereka membuat suatu keputusan. Mereka melaksanakan aksi mereka. Mereka meraih apa yang mereka impikan. Dan sekarang, mereka harus membayar segala perbuatan mereka. Sekuel dari 'SAPPHIRE'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: huh, karena banyak dari kalian yang minta fic Killua, ini aku buatkan. Tapi kali ini Killua jadi tokoh utama kedua. Akhirnya aku bisa nulis fic dengan tokoh utama GON! BANZAI! ini sekuel dari SAPPHIRE, soalnya kayaknya ada yang ga ngerti tentang 'Killua pernah kehilangan seorang yang berharga sebelum Gon, lho? siapa itu?' jadi, aku akan buka kartu truf di sekuel ini. Kalau mau baca Blue Sapphire, baca SAPPHIRE dulu supaya bisa ngerti. Sekian. ^^_

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: Tragedy/friendship

Theme: sacrifice and jewel

Warning: AU

Sekuel dari SAPPHIRE

Tidak menerima silent reader. You READ it, you REVIEW it. Tak peduli walau kau anonim sekalipun.

* * *

Hidup di dunia ini begitu berat.

Walaupun kami masih anak-anak, kami juga punya masalah.

Walau kami masih anak-anak, kami punya dunia kami sendiri.

Walau kami masih anak-anak, kami punya peraturan sendiri.

Orang dewasa tak berhak masuk ke dalam dunia yang kami buat sendiri.

Itu adalah pelanggaran.

Orang dewasa tak berhak mengganggu, merusak, ataupun mengubah peraturan kami.

Itu adalah hal yang tak terpuji.

Inilah dunia kami.

Dunia yang kami buat bersama.

Dengan saling bergandengan tangan, kami mengarungi waktu dan memerangi kehidupan.

.

.

.

BLUE SAPPHIRE

.

.

.

I

Gon terdiam. Bocah itu mati rasa. Matanya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keinginan untuk hidup. Dia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan seorang dokter muda yang tengah memeriksa kesehatannya. Dia nampak tak peduli pada kesehatannya. Dokter muda itu bertanya macam-macam tentang perasaannya saat ini. Tapi yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah; _'hmmm…'_

"Gon-kun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Dokter muda itu. "apakah ada bagian yang terasa sakit?"

Gon mendengar, tapi tetap diam. Bocah jabrik itu hanya memandang keluar jendela. Langit biru cerah yang dulu membuatnya sangat bersemangat, kini tak lagi menarik perhatiannya. Awan yang bergerak malas terlihat tak berarti di matanya.

"Gon-kun? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Dokter muda itu masih berusaha berkomunikasi dengan bocah yang nampaknya kehilangan jiwa itu. "Gon-kun?"

"Dokter," kata Biscuit dengan sedih. "maaf."

Dokter muda itu mendesah dan tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun nampaknya kecelakaan yang menimpanya membuatnya trauma."

Biscuit hanya meremas kausnya di bagian dada dan menyatukan alisnya dengan sedih. "Maaf, dokter."

"Tak perlu minta maaf." Kata Dokter baik hati itu. "aku tahu kalau saat kecelakaan itu, ada seorang anak yang meninggal. Mungkin, Gon-kun masih shock dengan hal itu. Tapi, kemana temannya yang bernama Killua-kun itu? Mengapa dia tak pernah muncul lagi?"

Killua. Nama yang begitu indah ditelinga Gon. Sekalihus, menyayat hatinya menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berarti. Angin berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Mengacak rambut jabrik Gon. Namun pemuda itu tak berkutik. Kalung dari cincin safir yang merupakan peninggalan Killua bergoyang di dada karena hembusan angin. Gon menyentuh cincin safir itu, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, seolah takut kehilangan.

Biscuit diam saja mendengar pertanyaan dokter itu. Dia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Karena baik gadis itu maupun Gon juga tak tahu kemana Killua pergi. Biscuit memejamkan matanya, membangunkan kembali kenangan yang masih segar di kepala. Mereka berdua sama-sama kehilangan jejak akan pemuda perak itu. Mereka berdua kehilangan Killua di hari itu…

* * *

"_Killua? Kau Killua 'kan?" panggil Gon dalam keputusasaan._

_Biscuit tak kuasa berkata-kata. Suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan dan tiada sanggup mengucap. Yang dapat gadis itu lakukan hanyalah gemetar karena mengetahui hal yang terjadi pada bocah putih itu._

_Dengan mata dinginnya, dia memandang Gon dan Biscuit secara bergantian. Namun tanda-tanda mengenali tiada tersurat di wajahnya. Dengan dingin, dia bertanya, "siapa kalian?"_

_Biscuit meneteskan air mata bening. Sementara Gon hanya dapat membelalakkan mata. Perasaan dikhianati oleh yang terkasih melanda Gon, hatinya terasa ngilu mendengar pertanyaan Killua._

"_A—apa maksudmu? Ini aku, Killua! Gon! TEMANMU!" Gon tergagap._

"_Gon?" Killua mengernyit, "Aku tidak kenal seseorang bernama 'Gon'" kata pemuda itu angkuh._

_Nafas Gon terasa berhenti. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Bumi terasa berhenti berputar. Dan waktu terasa tiada berjalan kala Killua menyatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenali Gon dengan mudahnya. _

_Gon menggertakkan gigi. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya dan menerjang Killua, meremas kerah baju bocah perak itu. "Jangan bercanda, Killua!" bentaknya. "Aku ini TEMANMU! TEMAN BAIKMU!"_

_Killua memandang jijik Gon lalu mendepaknya dengan kasar. Gon menghantam lantai yang tergenang darah, sementara Killua merapihkan kerah bajunya. "jangan bercanda katamu? Harusnya kata-kata itu ditujukan padamu." Katanya dingin. "aku ini TAK PUNYA TEMAN."_

_Gon terbelalak, dan Biscuit terus terisak. "bo—hong… kau bilang kau temanku… kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama…" Gon mulai terisak. "KAU JANJI PADAKU KALAU KAU AKAN SELALU BERADA DISISIKU!" jerit Gon. _

_Namun Killua tetap memandangnya dingin._

"_KAU JANJI KALAU KAU 'KAN MENJADI ORANG PERTAMA YANG KUTATAP SAAT AKU TERBANGUN! KITA PERNAH BERJANJI…" Gon meninju lantai hingga darah bercipratan ke wajahnya, terisak-isak sejenak, lalu menarik nafas dan menjerit tertahan; "kalau kita akan hidup bersama selamanya…"_

_Walau Gon mencucurkan air mata dengan sedihnya. Walau Biscuit bersujud menahan tangis. Itu semua tiada sanggup menggoyahkan ekspresi dingin Killua. "Maaf, mungkin kalian salah orang." Katanya tak peduli. Killua melangkah melewati genangan darah menuju jendela. Nampaknya dia sama sekali tak peduli walau darah itu mengotori kaki telanjangnya. Bocah perak itu membuka jendela, membiarkan angin mengacak rambut peraknya. _

"_Aku tak butuh teman." Killua kemudian melompat dari jendela bak malaikat maut bersayap perak yang kembali ke Dunia Hitam. Menghilang begitu saja, menyisakan mayat yang bertebaran, meninggalkan dua insan yang terluka._

* * *

Setelah jeda panjang yang tak nyaman untuk si Dokter muda, Biscuit angkat bicara; "Maaf dokter, saya juga tak tahu kemana dia pergi."

"ah, kalau begitu maafkan kelancanganku. Nampaknya ini adalah pertanyaan yang sensitif untuk kalian." Kata Dokter dengan menyesal.

Biscuit tersenyum lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Dokter itu bangkit dari tempat duduk disisi tempat tidur Gon. "kalau dia trauma, itu apa boleh buat. Tapi pastikan saja dia mau makan." Dokter itu terdiam dan merendahkan pandangannya ke arah Biscuit. "Karena keinginan untuk makan adalah tanda bahwa ia ingin hidup." Dan Dokter itupun berlalu.

Biscuit memandangi pintu yang tertutup, lalu memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap Gon. Saat ini, gadis itu tahu bahwa Gon tak bisa dingganggu. Bocah itu baru saja kehilangan dua orang yang berarti baginya. Biscuit duduk di kursi yang ada disisi Gon. Dalam diam, mereka berdua menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan memandangi langit.

* * *

Killua berdiri didepan sebuah gerbang raksasa. Di situ, membentang pagar tinggi yang bagaikan jeruji besi. Killua merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu pelajar. Pemuda perak itu memasukkan kartunya ke slot yang tersedia di gerbang itu. Setelah bunyi _piip _terdengar, dia mundur sedikit dan gerbang mulai terbuka. Dengan damai, pemuda perak itu melangkah masuk, membiarkan gerbang tertutup otomatis dibelakanganya.

Di dalam gerbang itu, terbentang hutan yang luas dengan jalan besar ditengahnya. Jalan besar itu mengarah pada sebuah bangunan besar kuno yang nampak seperti istana barat yang merupakan sebuah akademi khusus. Di kanan kiri sisi jalan besar itu terdapat banyak kamera CCTV yang merekam siapa saja yang hilir mudik di jalan besar itu.

Saat Killua mencapai halaman depan akademi itu, seluruh murid mundur selangkah darinya dengan takut. Mereka semua berbisik ngeri satu sama lain, berusaha bicara serendah mungkin agar Killua tak mendengar mereka.

"Dia sudah kembali?"

"Hii… akhirnya dia kembali."

"Ukh, nampaknya hari-hari penuh neraka akan terulang kembali."

"Kenapa dia hanya sendiri? Dimana teman akrabnya itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ekspresinya kembali mati?"

"Hei, kemana dua temannya?"

"Yang berambut jabrik memang temannya, tapi yang satu lagi itu 'kan _bzzzz..._"

* * *

Di lantai tertinggi akademi, dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipintunya terpaku sebuah kayu berpahatkan; 'KEPALA SEKOLAH' duduklah seorang pemuda berumur dua puluh tahunan berambut hitam panjang yang lurus dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda itu duduk di kursinya menghadap ke jendela, memandangi indahnya langit sore yang merah.

_Kriing…_

Bunyi dering telepon menghancurkan lamunannya. Dengan malas pemuda itu mengangkat telponnya. "Ya?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

"_bzzz… lapor, kami dari ruang CCTV… bzzzz…."_

"Silahkan melapor."

"_bzzz… Ki—bzzzz… Killua Zaoldyeck dari kelas khusus sudah kembali. Bzzz…"_

* * *

A/N: _huf, baru kemarin nge-publish SAPPHIRE, sekarang udah publish sekuelnya. Kerajinan amat saya ini. *tertawa lemah* gimana menurut pendapat kalian? R&R! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _huuff... terlalu sibuk sama kegiatan yang lain, sampai hampir lupa sama fic ini. yosh! selamat membaca! dan, terimakasih buat yang sudah me-review! ^^_

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: Tragedy/friendship

Theme: sacrifice and jewel

Warning: AU

Sekuel dari SAPPHIRE

Tidak menerima silent reader. You READ it, you REVIEW it. Tak peduli walau kau anonim sekalipun.

* * *

Janji

Bagi orang dewasa, janji bisa mereka ingkari dengan mudah

bila dilakukan dengan anak-anak

Bagi orang dewasa, janji bukanlah hal yang penting

bila dilakukan dengan anak-anak

Tapi bagi kami anak-anak

Janji bukanlah hal yang bisa dengan mudah di ingkari

Baik dilakukan dengan sesama anak-anak

Ataupun dilakukan dengan orang dewasa

Janji adalah hal yang mutlak

Tak ada ampun bagi mereka yang mengingkarinya

.

.

.

BLUE SAPPHIRE

.

.

.

II

_Dimana ini?_

Tanya Killua dalam hati, saat dia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di tengah-tengah pepohonan yang rimbun nan teduh. Bau hutan yang menyenangkan terbawa angina dan tercium begitu manis.

"tunggu Gon, jangan menarikku begitu! Kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" sebuah suara yang mirip, bahkan persis dengan suara Killua terdengar dari kejauhan.

Killua menoleh, mencoba melihat siapa yang berbicara. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang bocah berambut jabrik dengan kulit terbakar matahari, nampak berlari-lari seraya menarik seseorang yang ada dibelakanganya. Bocah jabrik itu mengenakan seragam musim panas akademi. Killua menatap bocah itu lama-lama, dia teringat seseorang yang mirip dengan bocah itu. Ah… dia bocah lemah yang menangis di rumah sakit kemarin.

"Ayo Killua! Jangan lambat begitu, aku ingin menunjukkan tempat yang saaaangaaaaaat hebat padamu!" kata bocah jabrik itu dengan semangat.

Dibelakangnya, seorang bocah berambut putih keperakan yang acak-acakan terlihat mengikuti bocah jabrik dengan susah payah.

_Itu… aku?_

Tiba-tiba kegelapan menutupi semua pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Walau terkejut, ekspresi Killua tiada bergeming. Tetap dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi sejauh ia memandang, hanya kegelapan yang nampak. Kemudian, sebuah cahaya biru menyilaukan ekor matanya. Killua menoleh ke arah cahaya itu, dan melihat dirinya sendiri di sana. Pantulan dirinyakah? Bukan. 'Killua' yang dia lihat sedang menatapnya dengan panik bercampur sedih. Mulut 'Killua' terbuka dan tertutup seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya tiada terdengar.

_Apa? Apa yang hendak dikatakannya? _Killua maju perlahan menuju 'Killua' yang terus meneriakkan sesuatu. 'Killua' meninju sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dengan frustasi. Ah… jadi di sana ada pemisah? Killua mendekat, dan menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menjamah pemisah yang tak kasat mata itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan seputih salju terentang dihadapannya. 'Killua' terkejut dan semakin meninju pemisah, meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar dan menggeleng dengan panik.

Killua memandang si pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah seorang anak perempua berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun, berambut ikal hitam, bermata bulat hitam, bergaun hitam, dan sedang tersenyum dingin bercampur kesenangan padanya.

**-tidak boleh…- **kata anak perempuan itu. Suaranya bergema di hati Killua, suatu gema yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. _Déjà vu? _Pikir Killua.

**-kau tidak boleh melihat ini. Ini adalah bagian dari perjanjian kita. Kau, aku, ataupun dia…— **anak perempuan itu menunjuk 'Killua' yang terbalut cahaya biru, dan yang sedang berkeringat panik. **–tak ada seorangpun dari kita yang boleh melanggar perjanjian itu.—**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Killua tak bisa digerakkan. Killua menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah 'Killua' dan membaca gerak mulutnya. JANJI.

**-sampai jumpa lagi, Killua-kun—**

Lalu pemandangan menjadi putih dan berganti dengan pemandangan langit-langit kamar asramanya. Bocah berambut putih itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

_Mimpi? _Tanyanya dalam hati kelabu.

Killua mendudukkan tubuhnya, termenung dalam kehampaan. Secercah cahaya menerobos sela-sela gorden yang tak tertutup dengan benar. Menghangatkan tangan Killua yang putih dan nampak dingin. Hangat. Killua menarik tangannya menjauhi secercah cahaya itu, seolah cahaya itu menyakitinya. Dan mungkin memang begitu.

Perlahan dia menatap jendela, diluar sana, cahaya matahari bersinar gemilang, memberkati seluruh dunia. Memberkati seluruh dunia…

_Diluar sana begitu terang… namun mengapa hanya tempatku yang tetap kelam?_

* * *

"Gon, suster mengantarkan makan siang untukmu." Kata Biscuit pada bocah jabrik yang tengah memandangi langit dari jendela kamarnya tanpa ekspresi. "Dimakan ya, Gon?" Biscuit menyendokkan sesendok bubur ke depan mulut Gon, yang kini menatapnya. Hati Biscuit terasa perih tatkala melihat bola mata cokelat milik Gon yang kini tak memiliki cahaya kehidupan. "Gon? Ayo dimakan…" Biscuit masih berusaha menyuap bocah yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. "Gon… ayolah…" Biscuit akhirnya menyerah dan meletakkan kembali sendok tersebut ke mangkuk berisi bubur.

Biscuit mendesah lelah, lalu meletakkan kembali sup itu ke meja yang ada diatas kaki Gon. Sudah tiga hari, Gon tak mau makan. Bahkan minum setetes airpun tiada keinginannya. Perilakunya yang seakan memasrahkan diri pada kematian menambah masalah kesehatannya, sehingga dokter harus memasang infus pada Gon sebagai pengganti makanan.

"_Tapi dia tetap harus makan bagaimanapun juga." _Kata Dokter waktu memasang infus itu.

"_karena makan adalah tanda bahwa dia ingin hidup"_ Biscuit menutup mata dan mendesah kala mendengar kata-kata Dokter saat itu—sehari setelah Killua menghilang— Kalimat itu terngiang ditelinganya berkali-kali, seperti mantra.

Biscuit membuka matanya, dan memandang ke tangan Gon yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Biscuit ingin menangis kala melihat bibir kering karena kekurangan air itu. Gadis itu gemetar dalam ketakutan yang dahsyat saat membayangkan Gon akan meninggalkannya dari dunia menyedokkan bubur itu sekali lagi, "Gon, makanlah…" Gon tiada bergeming, Biscuit bisa merasakan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, "Kumohon…" pintanya dengan sedih, "Makanlah…" tapi Gon hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Kemarahan Biscuit bangkit. Dengan jengkel dia menampar Gon yang tiada memberikan balasan, "Dasar BODOH!" pekiknya, gadis itu menggebrak meja, "MAKAN! Makanlah Gon! Kau harus makan! Kalau begini terus kau akan mati," Biscuit terisak sendu, "Kau akan mati tanpa mengetahui alasan dibalik perginya Killua dari hidupmu!"

Jeritan dan isakan Biscuit mengena di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Suara Killua kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kata-kata sahabatnya kembali terdengar. Percakapan mereka kembali muncul di kepala Gon, percakapan saat Gon berada di antara garis hidup dan mati…

"_JANGAN!"_

_Nggiiiiiing~_

_Sebuah suara berdenging ditelinganya. Suara yang membangkitkan kenangan lama. Suara bernada percaya diri yang menyebalkan bercampur nada nakal yang menyenangkan. Perlahan, Gon membuka matanya. Ditengah-tengah dunia keputusasaan yang dingin itu, berdirilah seorang bocah berambut putih sembari berkacak pinggang dengan mimik siap-siap mengomel._

'_Killua?'_

_Killua maju dengan kecepatan penuh, dan mencubit pipi Gon sekuat tenaga, membuat bocah jabrik itu kesakitan dan kebingungan._

"_Dasar bodoh! Jangan pasrahkan dirimu begitu saja dong, pikirkan juga orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu!" pekik Killua, " Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan? Itu bukan salahmu. Kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu, dan kematiannya juga bukan salahmu. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah dan HIDUPLAH! Kenanglah dia dengan indah, karena hanya itu yang kau dan aku bisa lakukan."_

Gon mengambil sendok yang dibuang Biscuit kembali ke mangkok dan menyendok buburnya, memasukkan sesendok penuh bubur, menelannya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Menyendok sesuap lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sampai bubur tawar itu terasa asin karena air matanya sendiri.

"_HIDUPLAH!"_ kata-kata Killua kembali mengusik batinnya, dia merasa bodoh telah melupakan perkataan Killua.

"Bisuke, maafkan aku… aku akan makan… aku akan hidup… maafkan aku Bisuke…" kata Gon, seraya terus menelan bubur yang asin karena air mata. "Maafkan aku, padahal kau sudah terluka karena membukakan jalan untuk kami bertiga."

Biscuit tersentak samar, punggungnya mulai terasa nyeri dan sedikit panas. Luka dipunggungnya mulai berdenyut lagi.

* * *

"_Kalian benar-benar mau melakukannya?" tanya Biscuit dengan terkejut._

"_sstt… kecilkan suaramu Bisuke!" Gon meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dengan panik seraya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah takut ada yang menguping percakapan mereka. Biscuit spontan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan secara imut._

"_tenanglah… semua sudah kembali ke asrama, tak ada yang akan mendengar kita." Kata Killua yang sedang duduk di atas meja. _

"_ka-kalian serius?" tanya Biscuit khawatir._

_Gon dan Killua saling bertatapan, mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada Biscuit._

"_ya," kata Gon._

"_Kami serius." Lanjut Killua._

_Biscuit membuka mulutnya seakan akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia mengatupkan mulutnya kembali dan menatap lantai dengan sedih. Biscuit meremas rok musim panasnya yang mengembang lalu berkata, "Jadi, kalian bertiga akan pergi? Apa dia sudah tahu rencana kalian?"_

_Gon terbelalak, dia menoleh sedih ke arah Killua yang sekarang termenung. _

"_Belum." Jawab Killua, "Aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya. Tapi, hari ini aku akan mengatakannya."_

"_Kalian gila?" tanya Biscuit frustrasi, "Kalian pikir, hal yang ingin kalian lakukan itu mudah?"_

"_TIDAK!" Sergah Gon, "aku tahu, kalau itu sulit. Tapi aku, kami, harus melakukannya… harus…"_

_Biscuit menundukkan kembali kepalanya, kemudian mendongak dan berkata pada mereka, "Aku yang akan membukakan jalan untuk kalian!"_

_Sehari setelah berkata demikian, Biscuit dicambuk, dan bekas cambukan itu akan terus ada selamanya. Tapi, Biscuit tak pernah menyerah. Dia terus mengulangi aksinya walau berkali-kali tertangkap. Sampai akhirnya, suatu hari, Gon dan Killua menerima pesan singkat melalu ponsel—yang Killua sembunyikan di bawah kasurnya— yang berbunyi:_

_Aku berhasil! Aku sudah bukakan jalan untuk kalian! Segeralah menyusulku!_

* * *

"hei…" 'Killua' memanggil seseorang.

**-ada apa? 'Killua'?— **Tanya sang gadis kegelapan yang tengah duduk mengambang di udara, di dunia yang segalanya terlihat biru dan hitam.

"kenapa aku bisa melihat diriku tadi." Kata 'Killua', "diriku yang… dulu."

Gadis kegelapan itu hanya tersenyum saja, mengabaikan 'Killua' sama sekali.

"Aku tak mengerti… aku seharusnya sudah kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, tapi mengapa aku malah ada disini, di tempat yang tak kuketahui ini? Mengapa, aku bisa melihat diriku yang dulu? Apa, yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?"

**-kau bukan Killua— **kata si gadis kegelapan, **-kau hanya 'Killua'— **

"aku… tak mengerti."

**-kau adalah 'Killua'. Kau, hanyalah ingatan Killua, dengan kata lain, kau adalah Killua sesudah mengenal Gon. Mengerti maksudku?—**

Gadis kegelapan itu menatap 'Killua' yang matanya masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Jadi… sebenarnya ini ada dimana?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum saja, membiarkan 'Killua' dalam perasaan penasaran yang menyiksanya.

* * *

Killua menatap dirinya di cermin. Mengamati bentuk rambutnya yang putih keperakan dan berantakan, matanya yang tajam dan dingin, bibirnya, kulitnya yang bening, seragam musim panas yang dikenakannya—kemeja putih tanpa lengan, ditumpuk rompi hitam berbuntut, celana pendek hitam selutut, dan sepatu bot— semuanya nampak sama seperti biasanya. Killua menyentuh cermin. Ya, semuanya sama saja, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang sepertinya hilang dari dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dasi? Killua menggeleng, bocah itu tak pernah mengenakan dasinya sama sekali.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian Killua. Dia menatap lekat-lekat benda yang ada di telinganya. Sebuah anting berbentuk wajik tiga dimensi yang terbuat dari batu safir biru berayun perlahan di telinga kanannya. Killua menatap anting ditelinganya dengan sedikit bingung. Sejak kapan dia memakai anting? Apakah memang dia memakai anting sedari dulu?

Killua menyentuh anting itu perlahan, sangat perlahan, seolah takut menghancurkannya. Suatu perasaan hangat yang menenangkan jiwanya menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membungkusnya dalam perasaan hangat yang rasanya pernah dia rasakan dulu sekali. Killua menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya dimabukkan oleh perasaan nyaman itu.

Suatu imaji berkelebat angannya, imaji akan mimpinya. Imaji saat 'Killua' membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya, membentuk sebuah kata; JANJI. Killua tak mengerti maksudnya. Janji? Killua tak ingat pernah berjanji pada seseorang. Killua melepas genggamannya dari antingnya, menyentuhnya lagi dengan ujung jemari, dan akhirnya melerakannya. Bocah itu berbalik, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar asramanya.

* * *

Biscuit merapikan piring yang digunakan Gon untuk makan dengan bahagia. Perasaannya sedikit agak tenang setelah melihat Gon mau makan. Biscuit melirik pada bocah yang ada di sampingnya, Gon kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu. Biscuit merendahkan pandangannya dan mendesah.

"Bisuke…" panggil Gon.

"y-ya?"

"apakah dia sudah dikuburkan?" tanya Gon. Bocah itu masih memandang ke kejauhan, membelakangi Biscuit. Tapi Biscuit tahu, bibir bocah itu gemetar.

"belum… dia masih di ruang mayat." Jawab Biscuit. "kau mau melihatnya, Gon?"

Gon terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "ya… aku mau melihat Alluka untuk terakhir kalinya."

* * *

A/N: _yaaayy~ aku dah buka kartu truf-ku! XD R&R Pleaseee! _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _YAY! chapt baru! kayaknya perkembangan cerita fic ini lambat ya? soalnya alurnya maju mundur sih. semoga kalian ga bingung. selamat membaca!_

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: Tragedy/friendship

Theme: sacrifice and jewel

Warning: AU

Sekuel dari SAPPHIRE

Tidak menerima silent reader. You READ it, you REVIEW it. Tak peduli walau kau anonim sekalipun.

* * *

Kala kututup mataku

Aku melihatmu

Kala kututup telingaku

Aku mendengarmu

Tapi saat kubuka mataku

Kau tak ada dimanapun

Aku sedih… sedih… sedih… sedih…

Dimanakah dirimu?

Aku mencarimu

Kembalilah padaku, datanglah padaku, rengkuh aku

Dan panggillah namaku

Namaku yang satu-satunya di dunia ini

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire

.

.

.

III

.

.

.

_Biscuit menahan nafasnya saat bunyi sirine mulai bernyanyi lantang. Gadis itu menarik topinya semakin dalam, dan memperhatikan para guard yang sedang lalu lalang dari balik sesemakan. Saat melihat celah, Biscuit langsung berlari dibalik kegelapan menuju pagar beton. Biscuit berdiri dan mengamati pagar beton itu. Diatasnya, ada terbentang kawat yang mengalirkan listrik dengan tegangan tinggi. Biscuit berjongkok, dan mengelus beton itu dan berusaha mengingat lingkaran magis yang ditemukannya dua hari yang lalu di perpustakaan akademi. Gadis itu lalu menggambar dengan jemarinya, dengan lekuk-lekuk elegan dan indah, dengan bahasa asing yang tak dikenali orang biasa. Setelah selesai, gambar itu bersinar, memudar, dan menghilang. Biscuit tersenyum puas._

_Dengan waspada, gadis berambut cokelat itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang, mencari pohon yang tinggi dan dekat dengan pagar beton tersebut. Setelah menemukannya, dia memanjat pohon itu dengan cepat, melompat-lompat seperti cheetah. Setelah mencapai puncak, Biscuit memperhatikan keadaan di luar pagar dengan seksama. Tidak ada siapapun di luar sana. Biscuit menutup resleting jaket jins hitamnya dengan gugup dan menarik tudungnya menutupi topi dan kepala. Lalu dengan segenap kekuatan, dia melompat, melewati pagar dan kawat-kawat listrik itu. _

_Biscuit terkejut dengan amat dan memekik saat listrik mulai menyengatnya walau tubuhnya tak mengenai kawat-kawat listrik. Kemudian gadis itu jatuh menghantam tanah di luar pagar. Rasa sakit menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah meringis sejenak, gadis itu menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya, namun tulang-tulangnya menjerit sehingga gadis itu kembali tengkurap di tanah. Tubuhnya menegang saat menyadari langkah kaki beberapa orang mulai mendekatinya. Otaknya mengerti, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati keinginannya._

"_menyedihkan…" kata sebuah suara bernada monoton dan dingin. Biscuit, dengan susah payah, melihat ke atas, ke arah suara, dan mengernyit saat melihat Kuroro beserta anak buahnya. "kau benar-benar menyedihkan…" lalu Biscuit tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya._

_Yang gadis itu ingat setelah sadar hanyalah saat dia sudah terantai di ruang hukuman._

_CTAARR!_

_Suara cambuk mengiris daging memenuhi ruangan gelap itu._

_CTAARRR!_

_Bau daging bercampur darah menyeruak di ruangan pengap itu. _

_CTAARR! CTAAAR! CTAAAR! CTAAAR!_

_Walau suara rantai yang membelenggu dan suara cambuk yang bernanyi mampu membuat yang tersiksa gila, walau bau daging bercampur darah begitu memuakkan, walau rasa cambuk yang mengiris daging mampu membuat siapapun menjerit. Tapi Biscuit Krueger tidak pernah menjerit. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah dan menelan jeritannya. _

"_ini ada hukumanmu…" kata Kuroro, "karena telah berusaha keluar dari 'tempatmu yang seharusnya'"_

* * *

_Ke… Suke… _BISUKE!

Biscuit tersentak bangun dari ingatannya di masa lampau. Peristiwa yang belum lama terjadi itu kembali muncul di kepalanya, membuat luka di punggungnya berdenyut samar.

"y-ya?" jawab Biscuit gugup. Saat ini dia sedang mengepang rambutnya di kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar Gon.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Gon.

"Ah, maaf, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Biscuit dengan cepat mengepang rambutnya, dan melingkarkan kepangan itu di kepalanya dan menjepitnya agar tak terlepas. Setelah selesai, gadis itu memperhatikan sebentar penampilannya di cermin dengan terusan hitam sederhananya, lalu keluar dari tempat itu. "Aku sudah selesai." Katanya pada Gon. "Ayo, kubantu kau duduk di kursi roda."

Biscuit menyiapkan kursi roda dan membantu Gon memindahkan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit lemas ke kursi roda. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Gon bilang ingin melihat mayat Alluka, maka Biscuit menyiapkan kursi roda itu. Setelah Gon duduk, Biscuit memandang bocah itu sebentar, lalu mendorong kursi roda itu keluar ruangan.

Sesampainya di depan ruang mayat, Biscuit menghentikan lajunya dan terdiam bersama Gon. Gon meraih cincin yang terkalung di lehernya, menggenggamnya, dan mengangkatnya ke dekat mulutnya.

"Kau sudah siap Gon?" tanya Biscuit berhati-hati.

Gon terdiam sejenak, dan menjawab; "Ya, aku siap."

Biscuit menarik nafas, dan membuka pintu seraya mendorong maju kursi roda. Gon menunduk, cincin masih ada dalam genggamannya. Gon mendekatkan genggamannya tepat ke depan mulut, menutup mata dan hatinya berbisik lembut.

'_Killua…'_

* * *

Semua orang mundur saat melihatnya. Semua orang terdiam saat melihatnya. Semua orang menahan nafas saat melihatnya. Tiada seorangpun yang berani melawan tatapan matanya. Begitulah yang terjadi bila Killua Zaoldyeck lewat, dan bocah itu sudah terbiasa dengan situasi dihindari itu. Killua terus berjalan sepanjang lorong, mengabaikan tatapan ketakutan dari semua murid seolah mereka tak ada. Bocah berambut putih keperakan it uterus berjalan sampai ke depan ruang kelas khususnya, membuka salah satu dari pintu ganda yang besar, dan dihadiahi tatapan dingin penuh rasa ingin tahu dari semua murid yang ada di dalamnya.

Dengan tak peduli, Killua masuk ke dalam kelas yang berisi sepuluh anak yang luar biasa berbakat. Killua duduk di tempat duduknya dan menatap meja lama sekali, sampai akhirnya seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Killua." Panggil orang itu. Killua melirik orang yang memberanikan diri menyapanya. Kurapica. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir yang mendalam. Walau samar, Killua bisa melihat kantung mata yang menandakan dia sudah tak tidur selama beberapa hari.

Killua kembali menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah meja. "Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kembali kemari? Kemana yang lainnya?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik.

"aku tak mengerti, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"apa? Bukankah kau—"

"Killua!" Seseorang memanggil. Killua menoleh dan melihat Pokkle.

"ada apa?"

"itu… Pak Leorio memanggilmu." Katanya sedikit gugup.

Killua menatap Pokkle beberapa saat, lalu mendesah dan bangkit menuju pintu. Sejauh yang dia tahu, dia tak pernah akrab dengan Kurapica sebelumnya. Namun mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dengan begitu akrab? Killua mengabaikan pikirannya, dan mengahadap Leorio yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa?" tanya Killua pada pria berjas hitam dari balik pintu yang hanya dibuka sedikit.

Leorio terlihat gusar, dengan alis menyatu, dia membuka mulutnya dan mengatupkannya kembali. "Wakil Kepala Sekolah memanggilmu." Katanya dengan lesu.

"ada masalah apa?"

"entahlah… mungkin…" Leorio menatap Killua sendu, "nanti juga kau akan diberi tahu."

Killua mendesah, dia tak suka Wakil Kepala Sekolah. Dengan berat, dia mengangguk dan melangkah keluar. Saat itulah, dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya…

_Killua…_

Dengan cepat, Killua menoleh ke belakang, mencari si pemilik suara. Namun tiada seorangpun yang nampak sedang memanggilnya. Bahkan Kurapica tidak. _'ilusi?'_ pikir Killua. Tapi, suara itu adalah suara orang yang dia kenal. Suara yang begitu dia rindukan. Pandangan Killua menyapu ruang kelas itu, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia ingin agar suara itu memanggil namanya lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang sampai hatinya puas. Namun dia kecewa saat tahu bahwa tiada seorangpun di kelas itu yang memiliki kehangatan suara seperti yang didengarnya tadi.

Maka, dengan hati kecewa, Killua berbalik kembali untuk mengikuti Leorio yang sudah sepuluh langkah didepannya.

* * *

_Killua duduk di sebuah dahan pohon. Menatap pemandangan yang indah dari pekarangan belakang akademi yang luar biasa luas dan indah. Begitu indah pemandangannya, namun Killua tahu, keindahan itu dibatasi pagar beton dengan kawat-kawat listrik diatasnya. Killua mengerti seutuhnya, bahwa dia tak mungkin mendapatkan kebebasan sempurna. Dia tahu, bahwa selamanya, dunianya akan dibatasi oleh pagar beton itu. Dia tahu, kalau dia akan selamanya terkurung dalam tempat membosankan ini. Tapi, walaupun dia mengerti, tetap saja di sudut hatinya dia mendambakan kebebasan. _

"_Killuuuuaaaa~" _

_Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Killua kenal sang pemilik suara dan sengaja tak menoleh._

"_Kiiilluuuuaaaa~"_

_Killua tersenyum menikmati suara yang memanggilnya dan masih tak menoleh, sampai akhirnya si pemilik suara, Gon, duduk disebelahnya. Kehabisan nafas karena berlari, bau matahari yang menjadi ciri khasnya begitu manis, dan kulitnya yang kecokelatan begitu indah, semua yang ada pada diri Gon begitu indah di mata Killua. Killua iri pada kulit cokelat Gon. Dia juga menginginkan kulit eksotis itu dibanding kulit pucatnya yang nampak seperti kulit vampire berdarah dingin._

"_dasar jahat!" kata Gon di sela-sela nafasnya yang masih terengah, "tega sekali kau tidak menoleh walau aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali."_

"_maaf, maaf…" kata Killua sembari merangkul sahabatnya itu, "aku hanya sedang terpana melihat pemandangan indah ini."_

_Gon mengikuti arah pandang Killua dan terpana dengan keindahan alam yang tersedia. "yah… memang indah." Kata Gon. "pemandangan di kampung halamanku juga indah."_

"_benarkah? Seperti apa kampung halamanmu?" tanya Killua bersemangat._

"_hmm…" Gon mencoba mengingat pemandangan kampung halamannya. "hutannya lebih lebat dari hutan di akademi ini." dia mulai bercerita. Sambil menutup matanya, Gon melanjutkan, "tapi hutan itu begitu indah di pagi hari, embun membuat udaranya jadi dingin. Di siang dan sore hari juga indah, cahaya matahari yang menembus pepohonan membuat dunia terlihat berkilauan. Kalau duduk di depan rumah, aku bisa mencium bau hutan yang terbawa angin. Kebun-kebun milik penduduk yang ada di desaku menambah kecantikan yang ada di desaku, bermain di kebun berasama teman-teman begitu mengasyikkan. Air yang mengalir di sungainya juga begitu jernih dan berkilauan, airnya begitu segar, menyejukkan, dan memuaskan dahaga. Terkadang, aku merindukan bau hutan di kampung halamanku. Untuk melepas rindu, aku menutup mata dan bau hutan yang manis tercium kembali."_

_Killua menatap Gon yang sedang menutup matanya lekat-lekat, mencoba membayangkan pemandangan kampung halaman sahabatnya. "hee…" katanya, "aku juga ingin melihat kampung halamanmu."_

"_benarkah?" Gon menoleh cepat ke Killua._

"_ya, tentu saja." Jawab Killua, "aku juga ingin makan kue kering buatan Bibi Mito yang sering kau ceritakan padaku. Aku juga ingin tidur di kasur empuk yang sering kau katakan. Aku juga ingin makan ikan bakar di hutan bersamamu."_

"_kalau begitu, kau harus ke kampung halamanku kalau ada waktu ya, Killua?" Gon memberikan Killua senyuman sejuta dollarnya. Melihat senyuman Gon, Killua tersenyum juga tanpa sadar. Killua sangat suka dengan senyuman Gon. Hanya dengan melihat senyumannya saja, dunia terlihat lebih ceria di matanya._

* * *

"Sejak saat itu, Gon selalu berkata padaku untuk pergi bersamanya ke rumahnya." Kata 'Killua' pada Sang Puteri Kegelapan.

**-lalu, kau pernah pergi ke rumahnya?— **tanya Sang Puteri Kegelapan.

'Killua' merunduk sedih mengingat sahabatnya. "Tidak…" katanya, "saat kami akhirnya melihat dunia luar berkat jalan yang diberikan Bisuke, kami berniat mengunjungi rumah Gon terlebih dahulu." 'Killua' kembali terdiam. "tapi, sebelum keinginan kami terwujud, kecelakaan itu menimpa kami." Lanjutnya.

**-begitukah? Sungguh malang.— **kata Sang Puteri Kegelapan tanpa sedikitpun nada simpati didalamnya.

'Killua' mendongak, melihat warna biru dan hitam yang menari-nari di atasnya, "pohon itu, adalah tempat kami bertemu sesudah sekolah usai, aku selalu sampai lebih dahulu dan tak pernah menengok walau dia berkali-kali memanggilku." Katanya dengan wajah bahagia, "aku ingin dia memanggilku berkali-kali, lagi dan lagi, sampai hatiku puas." Lalu, rona kebahagiaan menghilang berganti dengan kemurungan, "sekarang, aku tak mungkin bisa mendengar suara itu memanggil namaku lagi."

* * *

Gon dan Biscuit lagi-lagi terdiam di depan meja mayat yang di atasnya terbaring kaku jenazah Alluka Zaoldyeck. Wajahnya ditutupi dengan sehelai kain, dan tubuhnya terrbungkus selimut putih. Biscuit menoleh ke arah Gon dan Gon mengangguk. Biscuit maju, menyingkap kain putih yang menutupi wajah Alluka. Gon menguatkan genggamannya saat melihat Biscuit menyingkap kain putih itu. Di balik kain putih itu, nampak wajah Alluka yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya; kedua matanya tertutup rapat, dan bibirnya yang memucat tidak tersenyum. Beberapa bagian wajah gadis itu terjahit, menutupi luka-luka yang awalnya menganga.

Imaji-imaji berkelebat di mata Gon; tubuh Alluka yang terhempas ke udara, tubuhnya dan tubuh Alluka yang terguling, bau daging bercampur darah, tubuh yang tak berdaya, dan hembusan nafas terakhir Alluka. Gon mendongak, menarik masuk air mata yang sudah menggenang. Biscuit yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya dapat memandang Alluka dengan mata letih.

"kita harus memakamkannya." Kata Gon.

Biscuit mengangguk, "ya, kau benar."

Lalu mereka kembali membisu. Gon mendekat ke arah Alluka, mengelus wajah dingin adik kesayangan Killua itu. Gon menarik kembali tangannya. Kemudian, bocah itu menyentuh rambut Alluka dan memotong sejumput rambut hitamnya. Gon memasukkan rambut itu ke dalam sapu tangannya dan menyimpan semua itu di saku celananya.

"kita akan makamkan dia setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit." Kata Gon.

Biscuit menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "ya, besok pasti kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit."

* * *

"Selamat datang, Killua." Kata Illumi, sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah. "bagaimana liburanmu di dunia luar?"

Killua mengernyit. Dia tak suka pada si Wakil Kepala Sekolah. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat perut bergolak tiap kali mereka perjumpa, dan nada suaranya yang monoton membuatnya merinding.

"menjijikkan…" Komentar Killua, "kakak." Ya, Illumi Zaoldyeck adalah kakak tertua Killua yang sekarang menjadi Wakil Kepala Sekolah.

"begitukah?" Illumi menopang dagunya, "jangan panggil aku kakak, Killua. Sekarang aku adalah Wakil Kepala Sekolah."

"makan saja Wakil Kepala Sekolah-mu itu."

Illumi menatap Killua lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau hanya kembali sendiri, Killua?"

Killua menatap bingung kakaknya, "Ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku memang pergi sendiri untuk menyelesaikan misi sial yang kau berikan kan?"

Leorio, yang berdiri di samping Killua, menggerakkan tubuh Killua ke arahnya dan bertanya dengan panik, "Killua, tolong jawab yang benar! Kenapa kau hanya sendiri? Kemana Bi—"

"Misi? Misi apa maksudmu?" Illumi menyela pertanyaan Leorio.

Killua menepis tangan Leorio di kedua pundaknya dan menjawab pertanyaan Illumi dengan tak sabar, "jangan bertanya hal yang sudah jelas."

"ap—" Leorio segera memberhentikan protesnya ketika melihat mata Illumi yang mengatakan; diam-atau-kubunuh.

"oh, 'misi' yang itu… baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Illumi datar, "aku lupa kalau aku memberimu misi. Maaf, Killua."

Killua diam saja, tapi kejengkelan dan kebencian nampak jelas di wajahnya. "lain kali, jangan panggil aku kalau tidak ada masalah penting." Killua berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu, Illumi tiba-tiba memanggilnya kembali,

"Killu…"

"Apa?" jawab Killua tanpa berbalik.

"ingatlah," katanya dengan nada suara dingin penuh tekanan, "ini adalah 'tempatmu yang seharusnya'"

Killua membeku sejenak, lalu membuka pintu dan berkata, "aku mengerti." Dan Killua membanting pintu dibelakangnya.

Leorio dan Illumi sama-sama terdiam menatap pintu yang dibanting Killua. Leorio menunduk, lalu berbalik menatap Illumi yang balas menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"apa-apaan?" tanya Leorio dalam kebingungan, kekhawatiran, dan panik yang campur aduk jadi satu. "kenapa dia tidak ingat hal yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Gon, Alluka dan Biscuit?"

Illumi hanya menatap leorio. Pria itu melirik ke samping, lalu menatap Leorio lagi. "baguslah kalau begitu, Killu sudah kembali menjadi Killu yang sebenarnya."

"apa?" Leorio menggertakkan giginya.

"sudahlah, soal Gon, Biscuit, dan Alluka akan kita cari mereka sampai ketemu dan seret mereka kembali ke sini." Kata Illumi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ganas Leorio, "terutama Alluka, cari dia sampai ketemu, dan bunuh semua yang menghalangi…" Illumi menatap Leorio dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang menyebabkan Leorio berkeringat dingin, "termasuk Gon dan Biscuit."

* * *

Malam yang sunyi dan sepi tanpa Killua kembali tiba. Gon berbaring diam di kasurnya, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih bersih. Melihat itu, Gon teringat rambut dan kulit Killua. Rambut Killua putih keperakan dan lembut seperti bulu kucing, kulitnya begitu putih mulus, bahkan terlalu pucat hingga Killua selalu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah vampire. Gon geli bila mengingat Killua pernah berusaha membakar kulitnya dengan berjemur di bawah sinar mentari terik seharian. Cara itu berhasil, kulit Killua menjadi cokelat—walau bocah itu mengeluhkan kulitnya yang perih—tapi hanya bertahan satu hari dan kulitnya mengelupas dan kembali menjadi putih.

Tapi… sekarang orang itu sudah tidak ada. Orang yang selalu menatapnya dengan sorot mata ungu, orang yang rambutnya keperakan dan bersinar saat terkena sinar mentari, orang yang begitu indah di malam hari, orang yang mau melakukan hal-hal konyol bersamanya. Sudah tidak ada. Gon merindukan suara Killua yang bernada sombong dan menyebalkan itu memanggil namanya.

"Bisuke?" Gon berbisik, "Kau sudah tidur?"

Biscuit, yang berbaring di futon di sebelah Gon membuka matanya perlahan, "Belum…" katanya. Dan gadis itu memang belum tidur. Hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

"Bisuke, apa kau tahu? Malam itu… malam saat aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri…" Gon membalikkan tubuhnya, "Killua menangis."

Biscuit terbelalak, menangis? Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak gadis itu bahwa anak sombong seperti Killua bisa menangis. "benarkah?"

Gon mengulurkan tangannya kebawah, ke arah Biscuit, "Bisuke… maukah… kau genggam tanganku? Malam ini saja…"

Biscuit menjamah tangan Gon dan mereka berdua bergenggaman tangan sepanjang malam. Kehangatan dari tangan itu menjalar ke keduanya, menghangatkan hati mereka yang gundah.

"malam itu…" Gon mulai menceritakan malam ketika dia memutuskan akan membahagiakan Killua. Malam ketika dia memutuskan akan melindungi Killua. Malam ketika dia memutuskan akan menjamin masa depan Killua. Malam ketika dia memutuskan keputusan yang sekarang disesalinya.

Suara isakan tangis Killua masih terngiang di telinganya… dan kata-kata Killua yang menyesali dirinya sendiri masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"_Kenapa?" isak Killua yang terbaring di samping Gon, "Kenapa aku haruslah diriku? Kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan kekuatan ini? Kenapa aku lahir di keluarga Zaoldyec? Kenapa aku harus KILLUA?"_

* * *

A/N: _ng? kenapa Geneiryodan jadi kayak satpam gitu? yah, pokoknya R&R! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Yahooo~ halo semua! Akhirnya chapter 4 muncul juga, maaf kelamaan. Maklum, sibuk blajar buat UTS *melihat ke arah lain* Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan buat kalian yang me-review, maaf saya ga bales review kalian karena internet saya luar biasa lemotnya *sujud*  
Chapter ini sepenuhnya tentang masa lalu makanya kebanyakan font-nya italic. Dan, kalau dipikir-pikir, cerita ini agak cengeng ya? Mana perkembangan ceritanya lambat lagi. Yah, walaupun begitu, saya menikmati membuat chapter ini (Saya sampe bela-belain ngetik di perpustakaan sekolah biar cepet slese) Yah, SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^._

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: Tragedy/friendship

Theme: sacrifice and jewel

Warning: AU

Sekuel dari SAPPHIRE

Tidak menerima silent reader. You READ it, you REVIEW it. Tak peduli walau kau anonim sekalipun.

* * *

Aku berdiri termangu di tempat ini

Di tempat yang gelap abadi ini

Menatap secercah cahaya yang tak mungkin ku raih

Cahaya itu begitu tinggi

Bersinar terang

Memendarkan cahaya hangat suci

Sungguh suatu cahaya yang sangat mulia

Cahaya yang melambangkan jiwa yang murni

Aku menginginkan cahaya itu

Aku menginginkan kehangatan dan kesuciannya

Tanpa sadar kuulurkan tanganku

Perlahan-lahan menuju cahaya suci itu

Kemudian aku tersadar

Tanganku terhenti dan perlahan aku menatap ke bawah

Aku menarik tanganku kembali membiarkannya jatuh ke sisi tubuhku

Akhirnya aku menyadari

Bahwa aku tak pantas menyentuh cahaya itu

Aku yang berada di tengah lumpur kenistaan ini

Tak layak untuk cahaya murni itu.

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire

.

.

.

IV

Killua keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di kepalanya. Piyama hitam membaluk tubuhnya, rambut basah karena air sehingga warna putihnya menjadi berkilauan dan nampak keperakan. Killua melemparkan handuknya ke kursi begitu saja dan membuang tubuhnya ke sisi samping tempat tidur king-size miliknya. Semua murid dari kelas khusus diberikan kamar asrama pribadi yang besar nan mewah dan bagi Killua—yang merupakan anak orang kaya dari lahir—kemewahan bukanlah suatu hal yang baru.

Killua telungkup di atas kasur, mengusapkan wajahnya ke bantal dan membenamkannya, menghirup aroma harum dari bantal beserta sarungnya. Setelah puas, Killua menengok ke samping kirinya, ke daerah kosong tempat tidurnya. Suatu perasaan asing melanda Killua, perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan, dingin dan begitu kosong. Inikah yang disebut kesepian? Killua menjulurkan tangannya kirinya ke bantal tengah, mencoba mencari kehangatan manusia yang tak terasa disitu. Kecewa, Killua membiarkan tangannya berada disana dan menatap bagian kosong tempat tidurnya lama-lama. Dia merasa ada yang terhilang, dia merasa seharusnya seseorang ada disana.

Bersamanya.

Menggenggam tangannya.

Menjaganya.

Killua menutup matanya perlahan, lalu dia terlelap kembali ke kegelapan tanpa dasar.

* * *

**-Lalu,— **Kata Sang Gadis Kegelapan, **—Mengapa kalian memutuskan untuk melarikan diri?—**

'Killua' menatap gadis itu dengan terkejut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan kerutan dalam di dahi. "Karena… aku menyesal, dan Gon ingin aku mencapai kebahagiaanku."

* * *

_Gon melirik kesana kemari sambil berjalan di sepanjang lorong akademi yang sangat panjang._

_"Siapa yang sedang kau cari, Gon?" Tanya Kurapica saat mereka berpapasan._

_Mata Gon membesar saat melihat temannya itu, "Kurapica, apa kau melihat Killua?" Tanyanya terburu-buru._

_"Killua?" Kurapica balik bertanya dengan bingung, "Aku belum melihatnya dari kemarin, apa dia sedang pergi bertugas?"_

_Tiba-tiba wajah Gon berubah sedih. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Kurapica dan menunduk muram. Kurapica yang bingung dengan ekspresi sedih Gon bertanya sekali lagi, "Bisuke dimana?"_

_"Dia sudah kembali dari tugas kemarin…" Jawabnya lesu._

_"Oh…" Kurapica hanya bisa diam melihat sikap Gon yang terlihat begitu muram._

_Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, Gon pergi meninggalkan Kurapica. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan khawatir Kurapica dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan lunglai. Gon selalu sedih saat mendengar Killua sedang pergi bertugas. Karena bocah berambut jabrik itu tahu, kalau Killua tak menyukai 'misi yang diberikan padanya._

_Setiap kali selesai melakukan misi, mental killua akan terganggu dan membuat emosinya tidak stabil. Saat kondisinya demikian, aura tubuhnya mendingin dan berbahaya untuk di dekati, pandangan matanya tak beremosi, hampa, dan kejam. Entah berapa banyak murid yang tewas akibat menegurnya di saat kondisinya demikian, dan pihak sekolah nampaknya menutup mata dari hal ini._

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menenangkannya. Tak ada seorangpun termasuk Gon yang merupakan sahabatnya. Yang mampu mensejahterakan hatinya hanyalah Alluka seorang. Adiknya. Gon tahu betul, bahwa Killua selalu pergi ke menara barat, tempat Alluka dikurung oleh pihak sekolah. _

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke menara barat karena tempat itu dipenuhi dengan segel-segel sihir. Walaupun tempat itu tidak dijaga dengan segel sihirpun, tak seorangpun mau mendekati menara barat termasuk para guru. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk ke dalam menara itu dan berhadapan langsung dengan Alluka. Sejauh yang Gon tahu, hanya Killua, Illumi si Wakil Kepala Sekolah dan Leorio yang merupakan sekretaris Illumi yang pernah bertemu langsung dengan Alluka. Murid-murid akademi ini menyebut Alluka sebagai; 'Putri Kegelapan yang dibuang'_

_Gon ingat dengan jelas, bahwa Leorio pernah mengatakan bahwa Alluka adalah gadis termalang sekaligus gadis yang paling berbahaya didunia. Tapi Killua berkata bahwa Alluka adalah gadis kecil termanis di seluruh dunia yang memiliki nasib buruk. Manakah opini yang benar? Gon tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa Alluka dan Killua memiliki hubungan persaudaraan yang sangat kuat dan Alluka adalah orang yang bisa menopang hati Killua yang hancur perlahan dari dalam._

_Gon terus berjalan sambil menunduk dan merenung suram. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara riuh dari kejauhan. Suara desah ketakutan terdengar dimana-mana. Gon menajamkan telinganya sambil memandang ke arah jendela-jendela besar yang terdapat di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Dia terbelalak dan langsung menghampiri jendela saat matanya menangkap sosok Killua dan mendengar seseorang berkata dengan nada ngeri; "Dia sudah kembali…"_

* * *

Gon terdiam, dia menghentikan ceritanya dan memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya bukan melihat langit-langit-langit putih kamar rumah sakit, tapi melihat Killua sepuluh bulan lalu yang dilihatnya dari jendela besar akademi di sore hari yang hangat saat langit berubah merah dan matahari bersembunyi di balik awan.

Gon terdiam, dan Biscuit juga terdiam. Biscuit tahu peristiwa itu. Itu terjadi sehari setelah gadis itu pulang dari misi khusus yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku ingat hari itu." Katanya lirih, "Aku juga melihat dia yang kembali dari misi. Apakah Killua menangis pada malam hari itu?"

Gon menatap Bisuke. "Ya. Pada malam itulah, dia akhirnya menumpahkan segalanya padaku."

* * *

_Killua berjalan di halaman depan akademi dengan aura dingin yang mencekam. Persaannya mati, inderanya mati, kemanusiaannya mati, cahaya kehidupan di matanya mati. Dia bisa merasakan semua murid mundur saat melihatnya, bahkan ada yang berlari menjauh karena ketakutan. Tidak hanya itu, suara bisikan rendah mereka terdengar dengan jelas._

_ Gunjingan - gunjingan dimana kebenaran dibumbui kebohongan terdengar begitu jelas, seperti suara orang yang berbisik langsung di telinganya. Killua menyapukan matanya ke arah suara dan melihat dua orang murid sedang berbisik-bisik. Tiba-tiba, dorongan untuk membunuh kedua orang yang bahkan wajahnya tak dikenali oleh Killua mencengkramnya. _

_Baru saja dia mengeluarkan cakar mematikannya, tiba-tiba aura keberadaan seseorang yang dikenalinya terasa olehnya. Killua mendongak, dan melihat Gon menatapnya dari balik jendela lantai dua akademi dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan dimana kehangatan tersimpan didalamnya. Killua menatap Gon dengan tatapan kosong, namun hatinya sedikit menghangat dan dorongan untuk membunuh lenyap seketika. _

_Gon merapatkan bibirnya dan berbalik, Killua tahu bahwa bocah jabrik itu ingin turun dan menghampirinya. Perasaan panik langsung melanda Killua kala mengetahui hal itu. Segera saja Killua melotot, mengirimkan aura peringatan pada sahabatnya. Gon menyadarinya, ia kembali menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dan menyadari tatapan 'jangan-datang-kemari' yang diberikan Killua. Gon hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya._

_Killua mendesah lega melihat Gon mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampirinya dan mulai berjalan lagi. Kali ini tujuannya adalah menara barat. Orang yang paling pertama dilihatnya saat ini hanyalah Alluka seorang. Dia membutuhkan kehangatan Alluka, dia membutuhkan pelukan Alluka. Setelah berjalan lima langkah, Killua menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah Biscuit yang tengah berdiri di atap akademi dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Killua terus berjalan sambil melihat gadis kecil itu;_

_—Aku mengerti Bisuke… aku mengerti…— Bisiknya pada Bisuke dengan telepati. —Tapi kalau dia menghampiriku saat ini juga, aku mungkin akan membunuhnya.—_

_Bisuke mendengar telepati Killua tapi dia tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk bercampur rasa iba yang tersirat. Biscuit terus menatap Killua sampai bocah itu menghilang dari pandangannya._

* * *

'Killua' menatap tangannya lekat-lekat. "Aku, bukannya tidak mau menghampiri Gon saat itu." Kata 'Killua pada Sang Puteri Kegelapan. "Hanya saja, emosiku sedang tidak stabil dan aku takut aku akan membunuhnya saat kulitnya bertemu dengan kulitku."

**—Kenapa begitu?— **Tanya gadis mungil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." 'Killua' menutup matanya, "Membunuh adalah misi tetap yang diberikan padaku. Dan aku membenci hal itu. Sebelum mengenal Gon, aku membunuh perasaanku dan mencoba mengabaikan perasaan takut, bersalah, dan rasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Tapi begitu aku mengenal Gon, perasaan takut, bersalah dan rasa jijik pada diri sendiri kembali menerjangku begitu hebatnya." Bocah perak itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Melihat Gon yang diselimuti cahaya, aku mulai menyadari posisiku yang berada dalam lumpur darah di dunia yang gelap. Aku mulai takut akan kelayakanku sebagai teman Gon." 'Killua' menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan dalam frustrasi, "Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya saat aku baru saja membunuh seseorang dengan tanganku, aku tak mau menodainya dengan darah korbanku yang tertumpah di tanganku, aku tak mau ia jatuh ke dunia hitam ini, aku ingin menjaganya tetap bersih dalam balutan cahaya mentari."

Sang Gadis Kegelapan menatap 'Killua' yang frustrasi tanpa ekspresi. Dia mendengarkan semua cerita yang disampaikan bocah itu padanya dalam diam. **—Orang yang bermandikan sinar mentari pagi, pasti terlihat menyilaukan di mata orang yang ada dalam kegelapan.— **kata Gadis kecil itu datar, **—Manusia selalu berkata, dimana ada cahaya, di situ pasti ada kegelapan, namun cahaya dan kegelapan tak bisa bersama.—**

"Aku tahu itu." jawab 'Killua'. "Aku mengerti bahwa tak seharusnya aku bersama dengannya. Aku tahu bahwa hal itu tabu." 'Killua' membuka matanya dan menatap telapak tangannya dimana bekas kuku berbentuk bulan sabit terukir disana akibat mengepal tangan kuat-kuat, "Seandainya saja dia tahu betapa aku ingin menyentuhnya saat itu. Andai dia tahu betapa aku ingin memeluknya saat itu. Andai dia tahu…" 'Killua' menurunkan tangannya dan menatap cahaya biru dan hitam yang menari-nari di atasnya, "Betapa dia bagaikan lentera di dunia kelamku ini."

* * *

_Killua melangkahkan kakinya ke depan gerbang Menara Barat. Begitu dirinya berada pada jarak tertentu, lingkaran-lingkaran segel magis akhirnya terlihat. Lingkaran-lingkaran itu nampak begitu besar mengelilingi sekitar gerbang menara dan berputar perlahan. Killua menyentuhkan tangannya ke sebuah lingkaran terbesar yang berada tepat di depan gerbang. Lingkaran berbahasakan bahasa sihir kuno itu bersinar terang dan terbelah menjadi dua, memberikan celah yang cukup besar pada Killua untuk masuk. Begitu Killua melewati celah itu, segel yang ada dibelakangnya kembali tertutup rapat._

_Gerbang dan dinding menara itu juga berhiaskan dengan segel-segel sihir yang indah dengan lekukan-lekukan elegan dan huruf-huruf yang tak bisa dimengerti orang awam. Killua menyentuh segel di gerbang, dan gerbang itu terbuka kemudian menutup dengan sendirinya saat Killua sudah masuk kedalam menara. Di dalam menara, dinding putih polos dengan lingkaran-lingkaran sihir tergambar samar di sana membuat bagian dalam menara terlihat seperti dunia lain. Dinding putih itu terbuat dari batu bata khusus yang menahan kekuatan sihir, dan bahasa lingkaran-lingkaran sihir itu berarti untuk menekan kekuatan sihir. Sehingga bila seorang penyihir berkekuatan rendah masuk ke dalam menara, mereka akan merasa sesak, mual, dan pusing. _

_Killua menaiki anak tangga secepat yang dia bisa. Tujuannya hanyalah pintu kamar paling atas menara yang terbuat dari gading khusus._

_'Alluka…' Hanya nama itu yang ada di benaknya._

_'Alluka…' Dia berbisik dalam hatinya tiap anak tangga yang ia daki._

_'Alluka…' _

_ Dia melompat-lompat di setiap anak tangga, terus, terus, terus sampai di depan pintu yang ia nantikan. Dua lingkaran sihir yang berarti untuk memperbolehkan orang-orang tertentu masuk terpahat di kedua daun pintu. Killua menyentuh keduanya bersamaan dan mendesah lega saat pintu terbuka, terlebih saat Alluka sudah terlihat di matanya._

_Gadis kecil itu sedang sibuk bermain boneka dan menoleh saat menyadari keberadaan seseorang. Saat kedua mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Killua,matanya bersinar-sinar, pipinya merona bahagia, dengan sukacita berlimpah-limpah, dengan suara yang merdu nan syahdu, Alluka;_

_"Kakak."_

* * *

_Gon mendesah sedih dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Killua. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Killua selalu melarangnya untuk datang menghampirinya saat dia baru pulang dari misi yang diberikan. Dia juga tak mengerti mengapa Killua tak mau mengatakan beban hatinya pada Gon dan hanya membuka diri kepada Alluka. _

_Tok… tok…_

_Gon mengangkat kepalanya, dan melirik ke arah pintu. "Siapa?" Tanyanya dengan tak bersemangat._

_"Ini aku."_

_Gon segera mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Biscuit. Gon turun dari tempat tidur yang berantakan dan menghampiri pintu untuk membukakan pintu pada Biscuit. "Ada apa, Bisuke? Bukankah jam segini murid perempuan dilarang masuk ke asrama murid laki-laki?"_

_"Itu tidak penting, lagipula aku tidak masuk ke sini lewat gerbang asrama." Biscuit tersenyum ceria. "Aku ingin tanya, apa kau sudah bertemu Killua?" Tanya Biscuit. Tangan gadis itu ada dibelakang punggungnya, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu._

_Gon merendahkan pandangannya ke lantai dengan muram dan menjawab, "Belum. Sepertinya dia masih ada di Menara Barat."_

_"Hmm… begitu ya?" Biscuit diam sejenak, gadis berambut cokelat itu menimbang-nimbang apa yang hendak ia katakana pada Gon. "Begini, aku tahu kalau kau sedih karena Killua tak mau mengatakan beban hatinya padamu." Biscuit menunduk dan tersenyum sendu dengan sedikit rona merah muda di pipi pualamnya. "Aku tahu, bilamana batin kalian tersiksa karena hal ini."_

_Gon memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti yang dimaksud Biscuit dengan sama-sama tersiksa batinnya. Mengapa Killua tersiksa batinnya? Bukankah hatinya selalu terobati tiap kali dia bertemu dengan Alluka, adiknya yang paling dikasihinya? Jadi apa yang dimaksud Biscuit dengan tersiksa batinnya?_

_Biscuit menangkap ekspresi wajah Gon yang kebingungan dan tersenyum maklum. Bukan karena Biscuit pintar membaca wajah—walaupun Bicuit memang pintar membaca raut wajah—tapi karena raut wajah Gon sangat jujur hingga mudah di baca seperti sebuah buku dongeng anak-anak._

_"Tidakkah kau tahu, Gon?" Tanya Biscuit sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Gon. Gon menutup pintu dan mengikuti Biscuit yang terus berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Gon dan duduk di sana. "Apa yang Killua lakukan di Menara Barat, di kamar adiknya yang tercinta?" _

_Gon membelalak dengan bingung, menggeleng cepat, lalu menatap Biscuit dengan cahaya keingintahuan yang berkilau di mata hitamnya. _

_Biscuit tersenyum penuh kasih padanya, "Dia, anak itu, Killua… hanya…" Gadis berambut ikal emas itu menunduk, "Meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan adiknya demi mendapatkan ketenangan jiwa. Killua hanya menenangkan hati, emosi, dan jiwanya yang terganggu setelah 'misi' agar semuanya itu kembali lagi seperti semula dan dia dapat kembali berbaur dengan yang lain tanpa ada sedikitpun dorongan untuk membunuh." Lalu Biscuit menatap Gon dengan tatapan yang serius dan dalam penuh arti tersirat, "Hanya itu…" lanjutnya perlahan, "Hanya itu."_

_Tapi Gon tetap tidak mengerti dan Biscuit yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tertawa lirih. "Masa kau tidak mengerti, Gon? Killua bisa menenangkan jiwanya, tapi beban hatinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Alluka adalah anak keempat keluarga Zaoldyeck yang dikurung dalam sangkar semenjak ia dilahirkan karena kekuatan mahadahsyat. Terkungkung dalam ruangan mewah dan megah, langit biru yang terbatas, terpisah dari dunia luar sepanjang hidupnya, jiwanyapun perlahan hancur dari dalam, terkikis sedikit demi sedikit bagaikan batu yang diterjang aliran air sungai yang mengalir perlahan." Wajah Biscuit berubah sedikit suram saat membicarakan hali itu, "Karena itu, Killua tak mau menambah beban Alluka yang jiwanya hancur dengan mencurahkan beban hatinya pada adiknya itu dan dia pun tersiksa karena tak bisa mencurahkan beban hatinya pada siapapun. Pada akhirnya, dia menanggung semua beban itu sendirian. Beban yang kian hari kian bertambah berat."_

_Gon mengerutkan dahinya. Perasaan iba, kesal, dan bingung campur aduk menjadi satu. Hatinya terasa panas, dan tangannya begitu ingin memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Kalau begitu mengapa?" Tanyanya dalam kekecewaan yang mendalam, "Mengapa dia tidak mencurahkan beban hatinya pada kita? Mengapa dia tak mau membagi sedikit bebannya pada kita? Mengapa dia keras kepala menanggung semua beban itu sendirian ketika kita ada disini untuk membantunya setiap saat? Mengapa—" Gon nyaris mengeluarkan air mata, tenggorokkannya tercekat dan mulai terasa sakit. Suaranya kemudian terdengar seperti orang yang tercekik, "Mengapa dia tak mempercayai kita? Mengapa dia tak mempercayaiku?"_

_Biscuit kembali tersenyum, "Bukannya tidak percaya…" lalu segala senyuman menghilang dari wajah Biscuit, berganti dengan kemuraman yang dingin dan tak menyenangkan, "Tapi takut."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Dia takut mencurahkan isi hatinya, dia takut kau membencinya, dia takut kau menjauhinya, dia takut kau takut padanya, dia takut menodai dirimu dengan dosanya yang tiada akhir. Dosa yang tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari dirinya."_

_Gon membelalakkan matanya dengan tak percaya, "Ta—tapi, tapi, aku tidak mungkin membencinya, menjauhinya, dan takut padanya. Apapun yang telah diperbuatnya karena paksaaan keluarganya, Killua tetaplah Killua, dia tetaplah sahabatku! Tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan hal itu selain aku dan dia!" Gon sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, perasaan marah karena dikira akan melakukan hal-hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan membuat dadanya terasa panas membara. _

_Tapi Biscuit hanya tersenyum lembut pada saudara sepupunya yang berkulit eksotis itu, sambil menyerahkan benda yang selama ini disembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya, Biscuit berkata penuh kasih; "Kalau begitu, bawalah kue kering ini bersamamu dan tuntut dia untuk mengatakan segala beban hatinya dan katakan semua hal itu sebagai alasan atas segala tuntutanmu itu, Gon."_

_"Tapi—apakah Biscuit tidak mau mendengar beban hati Killua juga?" Tanya Gon sembari memegang bungkusan kue kering Bicuit yang di ikat pita biru berenda mewah. _

_Biscuit mengelus puncak kepala Gon sebagaimana seorang kakak mengelus puncak kepala adik kesayangannya, "Tidak usah—tidak sekarang. Yang paling terluka adalah kalian berdua. Tutupilah luka itu, dan hapuslah jarak di antara kalian, dan aku akan masuk lagi di antara kalian berdua secepatnya."_

_Gon tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, dia langsung pergi ke kamar Killua secepat yang ia bisa. Jam segini, murid perempuan dilarang masuk ke asrama murid laki-laki dan antar murid dilarang saling mengunjungi kamar satu sama lain. Dan cara terbaik memasuki kamar Killua adalah dengan cara paksa. Maka, Gon mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke langit-langit kamar, dan muncullah lingkaran sihir yang dimaksudkan untuk melintasi dimensi. Detik berikutnya sihir itu bekerja dan Gon menghilang sekejap mata._

_Biscuit tersenyum melepas kepergian Gon. Gadis berambut ikal berwarna emas terang itu berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sama seperti yang dikeluarkan Gon sebelumnya muncul di hadapannya. "Selamat berjuang, wahai para sahabatku yang paling berharga." Dan Biscuit pun kembali ke kamarnya dalam sekejap._

* * *

_Killua tengkurap, membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal yang besar dan empuk, menghirup bau harum seprai suteranya dan mendesah keras. Itu adalah kebiasaan Killua saat dia sedang sedih, murung, maupun sedang letih. _

_Kembali terngiang, wajah manusia yang dibunuhnya hari ini. Wajahnya dipenuhi ketakutan dan kengerian, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, bibir bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan akhirnya berteriak dan bersujud memohon pengampunan. _

_'Tapi aku bukanlah juruselamat.' Batin Killua. Imaji saat darah korbannya keluar bagaikan air terjun dan menetes bagaikan permata ruby kembali berkelebat di benaknya. 'Aku hanyalah seorang pembunuh kotor.' Hanya dengan mengingat kembali semua kenyataan itu membuat hati Killua remuk redam, hancur menjadi pecahan yang tak berguna dan yang akan menjadi debu sebelum kembali menyentuh dasar dunia kegelapan. _

_'Tidak!' Killua berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. 'Jangan menangis! Jangan perlihatkan wajah sedih ini pada siapapun. Pada Gon, pada Biscuit, pada kakak, pada Alluka, ataupun pada murid-murid dan segenap guru di akademi ini jangan sampai—'_

_Killua menyadari hawa keberadaan magis, dia berbalik, ,memandang ke atas dan melihat lingkaran sihir muncul. Dalam sekejap, Gon muncul melalui lingkaran itu. Gon tersenyum padanya. Dia tidak berubah, tetap hangat dan diselimuti cahaya terang yang indah dan menyilaukan mata._

_Mutiara putih suci menetes perlahan dari matanya, "Go…n?"_

_Gon melebarkan senyum sejuta dollarnya pada Killua, sahabatnya yang terkasih._

* * *

"Begitulah, lalu dia ikut berbaring di kasurku, dia menawariku kue kering Bisuke dan bercerita ini-itu selama aku tidak berada di akademi. Dia tidak menanyakan perihal air mata yang tercurah dari mataku sama sekali dan berusaha keras membuatku tertawa. Dan akhirnya aku pun tertawa." 'Killua' bercerita pada SangGadis Kegelapan sambil tersenyum. Perasaan bahagia saat itu kembali menerpanya.

Sang Gadis Kegelapan hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apapun pada cerita 'Killua'. Rona ceria di wajah si pemuda perak itu terlihat jelas menghiasi pipinya yang sekarang berwarna pink. **–Sungguh seorang teman yang baik.— **Komentar gadis itu pada akhirnya dengan dingin.

"Ya, dia memang baik." 'Killua' tersenyum damai, "Dia duniaku… cahayaku… hiduku… tempatku pulang…" lalu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan senyum yang menahan tangis dia menatap Sang Putri Kegelapan, "Dialah kebebasanku."

"Dialah kunci sangkar mewah fana yang mengurungku."

* * *

_"Ya, ya… si Leorio itu memang konyol." Killua tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat saat Leorio pertamakali di angkat menjadi sekretaris wakil kepala sekolah. Begitu gugupnya sampai-sampai dia tak bisa tidur barang sekejap sehingga kantung matanya menebal saat dia di foto sesudah kenaikan pangkat. "Untung saja kakakku itu tidak berekspresi, sehingga dia tidak tahu apakah kakakku marah atau tidak."_

_"He? Bukannya itu lebih menyeramkan?" Gon terkekeh._

_"Iya, ya?" Killua tertawa._

_Gon ikut tertawa bersama Killua. Tapi tawa itu berumur singkat, Gon terdiam dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Killua. Pemuda berambut putih yang halus seperti bulu kucing itu ikut terdiam dan tersenyum balik pada Gon dengan bingung. Mengapa dia tersenyum saja?_

_"Killua." Panggil Gon dengan suara lembut. Sebuah jenis suara yang penuh kasih dan kehangatan. "Aku sangat menyayangimu."_

_Killua terbelalak mendengar perkataan Gon._

_"Hanya berada didekatmu saja aku merasa tenang."_

_'Tidak…' batin Killua dengan tidak percaya._

_"Hanya berada didekatmu saja aku merasa aman."_

_'Itu salah…' Killua mencengkram seprai sekuat tenaga dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Gon supaya dia tidak melihat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya,_

_"Terima kasih, Killua."_

_Perasaan Klillua meluap-luap. Perasaan bahagia yang tiada sanggup di bendung lagi oleh bejana hatinya. 'Harusnya aku… aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu.'_

_"Killua, bejana hatiku masih sanggup untuk menanggung sebagian beban hatimu."_

_Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, bejana hati Killua yang mulai retak karena terlalu penuh tiada sanggup lagi menahan beban yang sudah tertumpuk di sana._

_"Percayalah padaku, Killua."_

_Dan bejana hati Killua yang sudah dengan keras kepala di dipertahankannya, terjatuh dan menumpahkan segala beban hati yang sudah ditanggungnya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia menunduk, wajahnya menggelap. _

_"Aku… aku membenci orang tuaku, aku benci kakakku, aku benci akademi ini, aku benci semua guru disini." Killua menggertakkan gigi dalam amarah tak tertahankan. Tangannya yang mencengkram seprai gemetar menahan amarah yang siap meledak. "Aku bahkan benci pada namaku sendiri." Killua meninju kasur dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal sekuat tenaga, "Kenapa?" isak Killua yang terbaring di samping Gon, "Kenapa aku haruslah diriku? Kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan kekuatan ini? Kenapa aku lahir di keluarga Zaoldyeck? Kenapa aku harus KILLUA?"_

_Semua amarah, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan yang ditumpahkan Killua terdengar bagaikan panggilan SOS yang berbunyi; 'Selamatkan aku, rengkuh aku, sebelum aku hancur berantakan.' Bagi Gon._

_Gon menyentuh punggung Killua dan bertanya, "Apa kau tahu salah satu dialog Juliet karya Shakespeare?" Killua hanya mendongak dengan mata penuh air mata dan kilau yang menyatakan kebingungannya, pemuda berambut jabrik itu tersenyum lembut, "Juliet berkata pada Romeo; 'Romeo oh Romeo, mengapa namamu Romeo? Buanglah namamu dan pergilah bersamaku. Apalah arti sebuah nama? Jika mawar berubah nama, keharumannya tak akan berubah.'" _

_Killua tetap tidak mengerti maksud Gon dan hanya memandang sahabatnya yang tersenyum hangat padanya. "Aku tidak peduli pada namamu. Aku tak peduli pada nama keluargamu. Walaupun namamu bukanlah Killua Zaoldyeck, aku tetap temanmu. Walaupun namamu bukan Killua Zaoldyeck, kau tetaplah seseorang yang aku kenal sebagai sahabatku. Orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini setelah ayah, ibu, nenek, Bibi Mito, dan Bisuke."_

_Kata-kata Gon menyentuh hatinya, menambal bejana hatinya yang retak, menghangatkan hatinya dan menyukakan jiwanya. Killua menghapus airmatanya, menatap Gon dengan tatapan serius dan berkata dengan penuh keyakinan; "Ayo kita mlearikan diri dari tempat ini."_

_Gon terbelalak sejenak, lalu matanya menjadi serius. "Ya." Jawabnya pada pemuda peraknya._

_"Ayo kita kabur."_

* * *

"Saat itulah, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia berkata ingin melarikan diri." Kata Gon pada Biscuit. Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit putih bersih dengan tatapan menerawang. "Saai itulah dengan segenap hati dan jiwa, aku bersumpah akan melindunginya, menjaganya, menjamin masa depannya yang bahagia." Gon menutup matanya, mengingat-ingat saat dimana mereka saling bertukar rencana untuk melarikan diri. Saat dimana mereka mengintip ke pagar beton yang dijaga oleh beberapa guard. Saat dimana angan mereka penuh dengan fantasi-fantasi tentang dunia luar.

"Kukira aku akan bahagia di dunia luar. Kukira dia, Alluka, kau, dan aku akan terbebas dari segala rantai yang menahan kita. Kukira ini adalah keputusan yang tepat." Gon berhenti sejenak. Perasaan bersalah, kecewa, putus asa, dan kesedihan melandanya. Pemuda itu menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Biscuit. "Ternyata aku salah." Mata hitam Gon tertutup rapat, kedua alisnya bertemu, dan mulutnya melengkung ke atas sehingga ke dua sisi bibirnya jatuh ke bawah.

"Aku tidak tahu, bahwa harga 'kebebasan' begitu mahal tak terkira."

* * *

A/N: _Yak, to be continued~ review please.  
ngomong-ngomong, gimana menurut kalian tentang prolognya? Saya bengong selama setengah jam buat mikirin prolognya doang. (payah)_


	5. Chapter 5

Miko: Halo semuanya! Pertama-tama, Miko mengucapkan HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! *Tiup terompet* *Nyalain kembang api*  
Maaf lama update chapter baru, habis, Miko sibuk sih... *merem melek*

Killua: BOHONG! Bilang aja kalau kamu males!

Miko: *deg!* nggak kok! Sebenernya chapt ini udah slese kmaren, tapi pas dibaca ulang, ternyata jalan ceritanya kurang bagus...

Killua: terus?

Miko: miko hapus 1 scene dan tulis ulang, jadi mau ga mau haru ada beberapa perubahan.

Killua: dasar bodoh... *tanpa ekspresi*

Miko : aku bakal nulis ff tentang kamu jatuh cinta sama Leorio!

Killua: apa?

Miko n Killua: *berantem*

Gon n Biscuit: Selamat membaca! *wide smile*

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: Tragedy/friendship

Theme: sacrifice and jewel

Warning: AU

Sekuel dari SAPPHIRE

Tidak menerima silent reader. You READ it, you REVIEW it. Tak peduli walau kau anonim sekalipun.

* * *

Maafkan aku

Karena kesalahanku, kita berakhir seperti ini

Maafkan aku

Karena kecerobohanku, kita kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga

Maafkan aku

Karena kesombonganku, kita harus menderita

Maafkan aku

Karena kelemahanku, kita menjadi hancur

Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…

Aku tahu permintaan maaf ini tak akan mencapai dirimu

Karena semuanya sudah terlambat

Tapi, meskipun demikian

Kumohon…

Berilah pengampunan pada diriku ini

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire

.

.

.

V

Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan mati rasa, pikirannya kosong, hatinya mendingin, jiwanya kehilangan cahaya. Membuka matanya perlahan, Killua Zaoldyeck menemukan dirinya kembali berada di dunia kegelapan dimana setitik cahayapun tidak mampu menembusnya.

_'Mimpi yang sama?'_

Tapi, seorang bocah berambut putih sekonyong-konyong muncul dihadapannya, dan menatapnya dengan mata biru yang dingin. Killua langsung mengenali bocah itu sebagai dirinya dua tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun yang lalu ada saat dia pertama kali ditempatkan di kelas khusus dan mulai diserahi misi-misi. Kemudian bocah itu menutup matanya dan dia terbelah dua. Kedua bocah berambut putih yang halus itu saling berhadapan, membuka matanya perlahan, melihat satu sama lain layaknya sedang melihat cermin.

Mereka terpaku seperti itu selama beberapa saat, kemudian salah satu dari mereka tersenyum ceria. Mata birunya bersinar cemerlang. Sementara yang satu lagi tetap menatap kembarannya tanpa ekspresi. Awalnya, Killua mengira bahwa si Ceria tersenyum pada si Dingin, tapi ternyata tidak. Si Ceria tersenyum pada orang lain, entah pada siapa. Si Ceria mulai berlari menembus is Dingin seolah dia tak ada, tertawa bahagia, berlari kesana kemari, mengejar setitik cahaya yang datang entah dari mana.

Killua merasakan suatu perasaan déjà vu yang menakutkan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dirinya saat melihat si Dingin memperhatikan si Ceria yang lari kesana kemari sementara tangan-tangan hitam mulai menjamahnya mulai dari kakinya. Tapi ekspresi si Dingin tetap tak berubah walaupun tangan-tangan hitam yang tak terhidung jumlahnya sudah mencengkeram hamper seluruh tubuhnya.

Si Ceria akhirnya mampu menangkap setitik cahaya tersebut. Dia tertawa-tawa bahagia, kemudian tersentak dan membuka tangannya. Setitik cahaya itu kabur dari tangannnya dan berubah menjadi seorang bocah berambut jabrik hitam dengan kulit cokelat dan mata bulat yang ceria. Bocah baru itu memberikan cengiran terlebarnya pada si Ceria. Mereka berdua saling bertukar senyum, bergandengan tangan dan berlari, menghilang entah kemana.

Si Dingin kemudian menutup matanya, memasrahkan dirinya, membiarkan tangan-tangan dari kegelapan memenjarakannya di dunia keputusasaan. Rantai-rantai dingin pun bermunculan, terbentang tak beraturan di sekelilingnya, memenjarakannya dalam dunia yang dingin itu.

Jangtung Killua berdebar kencang dalam ketakutan yang tak dia pahami, tubuhnya gemetar dalam kekalutan yang asing, keringat dingin membasahi raganya. _'Tidak…' _gumamnya dalam hati.

_'Tidak…'_

**—Sungguh menyedihkan.— **Sebuah suara bergema di kepalanya. Killua menengok dan melihat si Puteri Kegelapan sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Killua berputar dan menghadap gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu menyentuh pipi Killua dengan kedua tangan dinginnya, **—Kau memang menyedihkan, makhluk kegelapan menyedihkan yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan, bersembunyi dibalik dusta… kau tidak menyadarinya bukan?— **Gadis Kegelapan itu menyeringai dengan kejam. Kecantikan yang terpancar di wajah pucatnya merupakan peringatan bahaya bagi Killua.

**—Kau tidak sadar kalau selama ini kau setengah berdusta padanya. Iya, kan?— **

Killua tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan berdusta. _'Dusta apa yang pernah kukatakan? Setengah berdusta? Kepada siapa aku berdusta?' _Baru saja semua pertanyaan itu hendak ditanyakannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit kakinya. Menunduk, ratusan tangan-tangan yang tidak berasal dari dunia nyata menggenggamnya, mencoba memenjarakannya, tangan-tangan itu naik dan menggenggam seluruh tubuhnya. Ketakutan, Killua mencoba memberontak, namun tiada hasil yang memuaskan. Killua menatap Gadis Kegelapan yang menyeringai bahagia dengan ketakutan.

**—Kau… dan dia… adalah sama…— **Gadis kegelapan itu menunjuk si Dingin dan Killua secara bergantian.

_'TIDAK!'_

Killua Zaoldyeck membuka matanya, mendudukkan tubuhnya secepat kilat, dan terengah-engah sementara keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Killua mengusap keringatnya, dan berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Sial!" Umpat Killua kesal. Dia tidak mengerti dengan segala mimpinya, tapi suatu sudut di benaknya terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata si Gadis Kegelapan. Hatinya juga terasa sakit saat mengingat kata-kata; JANJI yang dikeluarkan oleh dirinya yang ditemuinya dalam mimpi.

Apa yang salah? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Janji apa yang ia langgar? Dusta apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Apa yang sudah dilupakannya? Mengapa dia merasa bersalah telah melanggar janji yang bahkan tak pernah dibuatnya? Mengapa dia merasa bersalah telah berdusta pada seseorang yang tak ia ketahui? Dan mengapa—

Seekor burung pipit bersiul gembira di dekat jendela. Killua menatap burung pipit itu dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, mengeluarkan energy sihirnya dan membunuh burung itu dengan cengkraman sihir. Burung pipit itu mati seketika bersimbah darah.

Mengapa dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga?

Killua mengernyit sedih melihat burung pipit tak berdosa yang telah ia bunuh selagi sedang berkicau dengan manisnya sebagai caranya menyambut pagi yang indah. Perasaan bersalah telah membunuh menderanya lagi, Killua menurunkan burung pipit itu perlahan ke tanah, memetik bunga dengan kekuatan sihirnya dan meletakkannya ke samping mayat burung itu sebagai permintaan maafnya.

_'Aku memang rendah…'_

* * *

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya 'Killua' pada si Penjaga Perpustakaan Dunia.

Gadis berambut ikal hitam itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat Killua yang menatapnya dengan alis menyatu. **—Tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja melakukan hal yang menarik.—**

"Melakukan hal yang menarik?" Tanya 'Killua' bingung, "Kau mengabulkan permohonan lagi dengan meminta sesuatu yang berharga sebagai bayaran lagi?"

**—Tidak. Bukan itu.— **Sang Gadis Kegelapan itu menyeringai, **—Aku hanya memberitahu sedikit kebenaran pada seseorang yang terus berbohong pada orang lain dan dirinya sendiri.— **Melihat reaksi 'Killua' yang memalingkan wajahnya seolah menyangkal sesuatu, Penguasa Kegelapan itu tertawa kecil dalam kenikmatan.

"Kau… bisa mengetahui keadaan di luar 'dunia' ini?"

Puteri bergaun hitam polos itu terbelalak sejenak sebelum menjawab. **—Ya, bisa.—**

'Killua menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Boleh… bolehkah aku bertanya tentang keadaan diluar? Maksudku, keadaan—"

**—Killua sedang bolos pelajaran pertama kelas khusus di atap akademi. Bocah itu tidur-tiduran di sana sambil menatap langit biru.—** Sang Gadis Kegelapan langsung memotong perkataan 'Killua' dengan jawabannya. Setelah mendapatkan respon _oh _dari 'Killua' yang nampaknya tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dirinya lakukan diluar sana, Gadis Kegelapan melanjutkan; **—Gon belum pulih sepenuhnya, tapi dia sudah ingin keluar dari RS hari ini juga dan Biscuit Krueger sedang berunding dengan dokter untuk hal itu.—**

* * *

"Dia belum sepenuhnya pulih baik secara fisik maupun mental, sebagai dokter, aku menolak memberikan ijin padanya untuk keluar dari RS." Jelas dokter muda itu pada Biscuit.

Biscuit mengernyit kesal dan tak sabar, "Aku mengerti dokter, tapi kami harus pergi. Kami sudah terlalu lama menetap disini. Beritahu saja aku mengenai keadaannya dan aku akan merawatnya."

"Lama?" Dokter muda itu memutar bola matanya, "Kalian baru seminggu disini! Dan Gon harus dirawat setidaknya seminggu lagi."

Biscuit menguatkan kepalan tangan dipangkuannya dan mengernyit. Sudah seminggu mereka ada di rumah sakit. Killua menghilang pada hari keempat setelah Gon masuk RS dan sekarang adalah hari ketujuh semenjak Gon masuk RS. "Seminggu itu sudah cukup lama." Biscuit bersikeras, "Terlalu lama. Kami harus segera pergi dari sini. Beri kami ijin, dokter!" Gadis berambut ikal itu merendahkan suaranya saat menggunakan kalimat perintah. "Kalau soal biaya, tenang saja. Aku punya uang untuk membayar."

"Ini bukan masalah uang, tapi kesehatan pasien! Kenapa kalian harus buru-buru pergi seolah kalian sedang dikejar-kejar sesuatu?" Dokter muda itu terdengar frustrasi.

_'Kami memang sedang dikejar.' _Batin Biscuit sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. _'Sudah dua minggu kami lolos dari kejaran mereka yang terakhir, dan sudah seminggu kami menetap di tempat yang sama. Seharusnya mereka sudah mengetahui posisi kami saat ini. Cepat! Kami harus pergi!'_

"Beri kami ijin, Dokter!" Bicuit bicara perlahan dengan nada suara yang direndahkan menandakan keseriusannya. "Atau aku terpaksa memaksa anda melakukannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa—" Dokter itu tersentak saat menyadari dua orang suster yang menjadi asistennya mengancungkan pisau bedah yang tajam masing-masing di kedua sisi kepala dokter itu. "Ap— apa-apan ini? Apa yang kalian—?" dokter itu kemudian menyadari keanehan dari dua asistennya; sinar di mata mereka tak ada, dan tatapan mata mereka kosong!

Dokter itu kemudian menatap Biscuit—yang wajahnya menggelap sementara matanya menjadi dingin tak berekspresi— dengan ngeri yang bercampur dengan amarah, "Kau—kau penyihir!" Kata dokter itu nyaris berteriak, "Kau mengendalikan mereka!"

"Begitulah," Jawab Biscuit dingin. "Tenang saja, aku tak terlalu berbahaya untuk saat ini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan sebelum menetap disini. Untuk mengendalikan dua orang saja sudah melelahkan, tapi aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah atau aku bisa mengendalikanmu sesuka hatiku."

Dokter muda itu terdiam. Wajahnya berkeringat dan matanya menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Bagaimana?" Biscuit mengintimidasi.

Dokter itu menelan ludah saat salah satu dari kedua suster—yang ada di sebelah kanan—mengiris pipinya dengan pisau bedah hingga berdarah.

"Aku bisa saja mengiris pembuluh darah di lehermu tanpa harus menggunakan tanganku secara langsung."

"Baiklah, tapi pengetahuan tentang kondisi kesehatan pasien mungkin akan sedikit sulit kau cerna."

"Itu bisa diatasi dengan mudah." Biscuit mendengus dan menjentikkan jemari lentiknya. Detik berikutnya, seorang gadis berusia sekitar 16 tahun muncul di samping Biscuit. Gadis mungil itu menunjuk bonekanya dengan ibu jari, "Genggam tangannya dan berikan dia segala informasi tentang kondisi kesehatan Gon, setelah itu berikan ijin untuk keluar RS dan berikan ijin untuk membawa keluar mayat Alluka dari ruang mayat." Biscuit berhenti sejenak, "Kami ingin menguburkan mayatnya."

Dokter itu melakukan apa yang dikatakan Biscuit dengan cepat dan sigap. Dia melakukannya dengan cepat karena menghormati keputusan Biscuit memerintah kedua suster untuk menurunkan pisau bedah dari kedua sisi kepalanya. Setelah semua tugasnya selesai, dokter itu memberitahukan Biscuit kepada siapa saja dia harus berbicara agar dia bisa mengeluarkan Alluka dari ruang mayat dan menguburnya beserta harga yang harus dibayarnya.

"Terimakasih, dokter." Kata Biscuit sembari menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat. Biscuit lalu mengendalikan kedua suster itu untuk duduk di kursi dan melepas pengendaliannya hingga kedua suster itu terkulai di kursi tak sadarkan diri. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku, dokter. Mohon dimaklumi." Biscuit menatap si dokter dengan tatapan hormat sejenak, berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Dokter itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Dia tidak mengerti tindakan Biscuit sama sekali. Dia mengancamnya, tapi disaat yang sama tidak. "Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa sehingga kau berbuat demikian." Kata dokter itu tepat saat tangan Biscuit sudah menyentuh kenop pintu. "Tapi kuharap kalian bisa mengatasi semua masalah itu secepatnya."

Biscuit terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon lembut semacam itu dari dokter yang sudah dia ancam dan intimidasi sedemikian hebatnya. Hatinya terasa sakit menerima simpati dari si dokter, perasaan bersalah menyiksanya. Biscuit tidak suka perasaan itu, akan lebih baik jika dokter itu membencinya saja daripada memberinya simpati yang membuat hatinya merasa bersalah.

"Kau terlalu baik, dokter." Kata Biscuit, gadis itu berjalan kembali kea rah si dokter. Setelah sampai dihadapannya, Biscuit mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong gaun hitamnya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan si dokter. Benda itu adalah sebuah liontin berbentuk tetes air yang besar. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku, panggillah aku melalui liontin itu, dan aku akan segera menemuimu dimanapun kau berada." Detik berikutnya, Biscuit langsung menghilang dari hadapan si dokter dan tiba di kamar Gon.

Dokter itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ini pertamakalinya dia melihat sihir secara langsung dan terkagum-kagum dibuatnya. Dokter itu melihat kearah liontin yang ada di tangannya, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi dan mendesah lelah, "Justru kau yang terlalu naif."

* * *

Killua membuka matanya, dia terbangun dari tidurnya karena panas matahari mulai membakar kulit putihnya. Killua mengerang dan berteleportasi ke dalam gedung. Banyak murid-murid akademi berlalu-lalang di lorong akademi. Waktu istirahat sudah dimulai, pikir Killua. Bocah putih itu berjalan kea rah kelasnya dengan santai, sampai dia bertemu dengan Kalluto, adiknya—yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan— dan sekaligus anak terakhir dari keluarga Zaoldyeck.

Bocah berambut putih itu terkejut melihat Kalluto berjalan di lorong akademi karena sama dengan Alluka, Kalluto juga dikurung di menara. Hanya saja, kalau Alluka di Menara Barat, Kalluto berada di Menara Timur. Dan perbedaan lain di antara mereka berdua adalah kalau Alluka benar-benar tak boleh keluar menara, Kalluto masih bisa keluar dari menara dan masuk kelas khusus untuk menerima pelajaran biasa atau keluar dari menara untuk menjalankan misi. Alluka dan Kalluto punya tugas utama yang sama yaitu menjadi pelindung utama akademi. Alluka yang membuat barrier pelindung, sementara Kalluto yang menyiapkan pasukan dan menghabisi semua penyusup. Karena itulah, mereka berdua sering disebut sebagai 'Duo Iblis Pelindung'.

"Kenapa kau bisa keluar menara hari ini, Kalluto?" Tanya Killua saat mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain.

Kalluto berhenti dan menatap kakaknya, "Karena aku dipanggil Wakil Kepala Sekolah, kakak."

Alis Killua bertemu dan wajahnya mengekspresikan ketidaksukaan, "Misi?"

"Mungkin."

Killua menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kuralat, apa yang kalian semua sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak ada."

Mereka terdiam. Killua menatap lekat-lekat adiknya itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikannya di mata violetnya yang jernih. Mata violet indah yang tak berekspresi itu hanya membalas tatapan Killua tanpa berkedip satu kalipun.

Killua mendesah, "Semoga misimu sukses." Katanya, sembari kembali berjalan.

"Terimakasih, kakak."

Killua mengabaikan ungkapan terimakasih adiknya yang membuatnya mual dan kesal. Entah bagaimana, dia merasa kalau semua orang yang ada di akademi—terutama Kurapica, Leorio, Illumi dan Kalluto—sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sambil berpikir demikian, sebelum berbelok untuk mencapai kelas khusus, Killua melihat Leorio sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas itu dan berbicara dengan seorang murid. Killua berhenti berjalan dan mengintip dari balik tembok, menajamkan seluruh indranya dan menangkap percakapan mereka.

"Ada perlu memanggilku, Leorio?" Tanya Kurapica.

'Leorio'? Kenapa Kurapica memanggil sekretaris Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu tanpa embel-embel 'Pak' di depannya?

"Si Illumi memanggilmu." Jawab Leorio dengan sedikit nada kesal saat menyebut nama Illumi.

"Hati-hati menyebutnya begitu, nanti terdengar orang lain." Omel Kurapica.

_'Hmmm… jadi mereka berdua cukup akrab?'_

"Aku tidak peduli." Leorio mendengus dengan bangga, "Lagipula, dia memanggilu dan Kalluto secara bersamaan, dia pasti punya tugas untuk kalian berdua."

Killua membelalak, ini cukup menarik. Dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Kalluto dan Kurapica, tugas macam apa yang hendak diberikan kakaknya. Selagi berpikir demikian, Kurapica dan Leorio mulai berjalan menuju ruang Wakil Kepala Sekolah. Killua membuat tubuhnya menjadi transparan dan menghilangkan aura keberadaannya, lalu mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Kurapica Kuruta." Sambut Illumi sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah dari balik meja kerjanya.

Kurapica menelan ludah dan menjawab dengan gugup, "Ada perlu apa memanggil saya, Pak?"

Ekspresi wajah Illumi tidak berubah, dengan elegan dia menunjuk pada kursi yang ada diseberang mejanya, "Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu."

Kurapica berjalan maju dan duduk diseberang Illumi, di samping Kalluto. Kurapica tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck yang lain kecuali Killua dan kenyataan bahwa dia sedang berada dihadapan dan disamping Zaoldyeck membuatnya sedikit bangga dan takut disaat yang bersamaan.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Illumi mulai menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya, "Kudengar kau cukup akrab dengan Killua." Illumi merendahkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Kurapica dengan mata hitamnya yang dingin, "Itu benar?"

Kurapica mengangguk perlahan. Dia bisa merasakan intimidasi dari Illumi melalui tatapan matanya yang tak berekspresi dan dingin itu. Ditambah lagi, dia bisa merasakan aura dingin yang sama dari Kalluto Zaoldyeck. Kurapica yakin kalau dia pernah merasakan aura dingin itu dari Killua juga, hal itu membuat Kurapica bertanya-tanya apakah semua anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck memang memiliki suhu tubuh yang rendah?

"Dan," Illumi melanjutkan perlahan, "Aku yakin kau juga akrab dengan dengan Gon Freecs dan Biscuit Krueger."

Kurapica menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain dalam genggaman yang kuat, "Ya, saya memang akrab dengan mereka."

Ruangan Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu agak remang-remang walaupun cuaca diluar ruangan begitu cerah ceria. Seolah-olah, cahaya menolak masuk kedalam ruangan yang mewah dan luas itu. Apakah karena ruangan ini berisi dua orang penghuni dunia kegelapan? Kurapica jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara Leorio bisa bertahan bekerja dengan salah satu penghuni kegelapan di ruangan yang gelap mengancam dan dingin menusuk.

"Kau juga pasti tahu, tentang kejadian menghebohkan tiga minggu yang lalu, bukan?"

"Ya, saya tahu." Jawab Kurapica, "Killua, Gon, Biscuit dari kelas khusus melarikan diri dari akademi dengan membawa serta Alluka dari Menara Barat."

"Jawaban yang bagus." Illumi memuji Kurapica dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang monoton. "Semua fakta itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau mengetahui rencana kaburnya mereka dan apakah kau membantu mereka?"

Kurapica menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tidak." Jawabnya dengan dahi berkerut, saya tidak tahu apa-apa soal rencana mereka dan saya juga tidak membantu mereka melarikan diri." Kurapica terdiam sejenak, "Bukankah yang membukakan jalan untuk mereka itu Biscuit Krueger?"

Illumi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Itu betul." Lalu bola mata Illumi bergerak kearah Kalluto—yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong pada Illumi—dan kembali ke Kurapica, "Baiklah, langsung saja ke topik utama."

_'Jadi yang tadi itu bukan tujuan yang sebenarnya? Kukira dia mau menginterogasiku mengenai peristiwa kaburnya mereka.' _Batin Kurapica setengah lega.

"Selama tiga minggu ini, dimulai dari kaburnya Biscuit Krueger, kami sudah mencari mereka. Pada minggu kedua, kami berhasil menemukan mereka dan berusaha menangkap mereka tapi tidak berhasil. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya 'kan?"

Kurapica menatap meja dengan dahi berkerut. Tentu saja dia tahu penyebabnya. Kalau bicara soal mereka berempat, disana ada; Alluka yang merupakan salah satu dari 'Duo Iblis Pelindung' akademi, dengan kata lain mereka punya pertahanan yang kuat. Lalu, bicara soal menyerang, ada Gon yang punya banyak energi sihir sehingga efektif digunakan dalam menghadapi banyak musuh dan ada Killua yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran terlatih dimana dia memiliki banyak teknik sihir pembunuh. Dan yang terakhir ada Biscuit yang bisa mengendalikan banyak hal mulai dari manusia sampai alam untuk dijadikan bonekanya, dalam hal ini, gadis mungil itu berperan baik dalam pertahanan maupun penyerangan. Selain itu, Killua dan Biscuit itu punya bakat untuk menyusun macam-macam rencana dan taktik.

Dan lagi-lagi, kalau bicara soal mereka berempat, tiga diantara mereka—Gon, Killua dan Biscuit—mendapat julukan 'TRUMP' karena ketiganya memiliki kekuatan sihir yang menakutkan sekaligus terkuat di kelas khusus. Biscuit adalah Queen dengan gelar 'Puppet Master'. Sementara Gon adalah King dengan gelar 'Beast King'. Dan Killua adalah Jack dengan gelar 'Jack the ripper'. Apalagi setelah peristiwa kaburnya mereka dan tersebarnya berita bahwa Alluka juga melarikan diri, Alluka langsung dimasukkan kedalam TRUMP oleh seluruh siswa akademi sebagai Joker dengan gelar 'Princess of Abyss'.

Kurapica menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ya, saya tahu. Karena mereka berempat memiliki formasi pertahanan dan penyerangan yang baik dan solid." Jawab Kurapica. _'Dan lagi mereka adalah TRUMP yang ditakuti seluruh siswa disini.' _Tambahnya dalam hati. "Tapi, karena yang mengejar mereka adalah Hysoka dan Kuroro beserta guard yang lain, mereka pasti juga kewalahan melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka."

"Begitulah, menurut laporan dari Kuroro, Gon dan Alluka terluka parah dan mereka berempat pun langsung melarikan diri." Jelas Illumi. Dia terdiam saat kerutan di dahi Kurapica semakin dalam pertanda khawatir"Mereka memang kuat dan menguasai sihir-sihir rumit yang menyusahkan, tapi bukan hanya itu. Karena ada Biscuit Krueger-lah kita jadi kesulitan menangkap mereka."

Kurapica memberikan wajah penuh pertanyaan pada Illumi.

"Alluka dan Killua memang terlatih untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka tapi aku masih bisa melacak mereka dengan mudah, lagipula aku tidak melatih mereka untuk menghilangkan jejak orang lain yang bersama mereka." Illumi bertopang dagu sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya yang indah berayun lembut, "Apalagi, kami belum mengajarkan cara menghilangkan keberadaan total. Tapi Biscuit Krueger, dialah dalang dibalik semua ini. Dia menyembunyikan jejak dan keberadaan mereka secara total sehingga kami tak bisa melacaknya. Begitu merasakan kekuatan yang memata-matai, dia langsung menetralisir kekuatan itu dan menyembunyikan jejak mereka lagi."

Jantung Kurapica berdetak dengan cepat dan keringat mulai membasahi telapak tangannya yang masih terkepal kuat. _'Tentu saja dia tahu, itu karena aku yang mengajarinya.'_ Dia berharap semoga Illumi tidak menyadari keanehan perilakunya.

"Karena itu, aku mau kau melacak mereka."

Kurapica terbelalak mendengar perintah Illumi. "Saya?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kurapica karena dia tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Karena diantara murid kelas khusus, hanya kau saja yang punya kemampuan melacak setara dengan para guard kelas atas." Jelas Illumi. "Lagipula, Biscuit Krueger akan selalu bersembunyi dan melarikan diri saat dia sudah merasakan keberadaan kami yang melacaknya. Jadi kupikir kalau kau yang melacaknya, dia tak akan menyadari ancaman yang ada."

"O—oh…" Kurapica melirik kea rah Leorio dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan. Bagaimanapun, Kurapica tak mau melacak keberadaan Biscuit dan kawan-kawan, dia hanya ingin mereka semua bahagia bisa mencapai kebebasan mereka. Leorio hanya bisa menatap Kurapica kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Setelah kau tahu dimana mereka, bertahukan Kalluto, supaya Kalluto bisa menangkap mereka dan membawa mereka kembali ke akademi ini secepat mungkin."

Kurapica memutar otaknya secepat yang dia bisa. Dia harus memikirkan suatu cara agar Biscuit dan kawan-kawan bisa lolos. Dia tidak tahu sihir macam apa yang akan digunakan Kalluto untuk menangkap mereka, tapi firasat Kurapica mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Sembari dia sedang memikirkan banyak cara agar Biscuit dan kawan-kawan bisa lolos, tiba-tiba Leorio angkat bicara;

"Kurapica, aku yakin kau bisa melacak mereka." Lelaki dewasa itu berjalan ke samping Kurapica dan menyentuh pundaknya, "Apa ada hal yang kau butuhkan untuk melacak mereka?"

Kurapica terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Leorio. Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap temannya dengan tidak percaya. _'Apa kau gila? Kau ingin mereka tertangkap dan disiksa?'_

"Apa kau butuh semacam media? Mungkin air, kertas, atau peta?" Leorio terus bertanya pada Kurapica, mendesaknya untuk melakukan suatu tindakan pengkhianatan pada temannya.

Kurapica tak mengerti maksud Leorio. Seharusnya lelaki itu berada dipihaknya! Harusnya dia membantunya untuk mengelabui Illumi—walau Kurapica tahu kebohongan tak akan mempan dihadapannya—bagaimanapun caranya! Apa yang dipikirkan lelaki dewasa berumur 20 tahun yang konyol itu? Apa yang—

Pemuda berambut pirang lembut itu sekonyong-konyong mengerti tatapan Leorio, mampu membaca makna tersirat di kilauan mata hitamnya. Itu adalah tatapan yang berisi keberanian dan kepercayaan. Leorio percaya pada Kurapica, Gon, Killua, Alluka, dan Biscuit. Leorio percaya pada kemampuan Kurapica serta teman-temannya dan oleh karena itu Kurapica juga harus percaya pada Leorio. Mungkin rencana Leorio sedikit gila, tapi Kurapica harus mempercayai sahabatnya itu.

Kurapica harus melacak mereka!

"Aku butuh peta." Jawab Kurapica singkat sembari berharap agar Biscuit dan yang lain bisa menyadari rencana Kurapica.

* * *

Di luar ruangan Wakil Kepala Sekolah, di samping jendela besarnya, Killua sedang melayang, menempelkan punggungnya ke tembok, mengusahakan agar tubuhnya serata tembok itu. Bocah bermata biru cerah itu berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan antara Illumi, Kurapica, dan Kalluto. Dari jendela, dia dapat melihat punggung Illumi, wajah Kurapica dan Kalluto yang sedang duduk dihadapan Illumi, dan punggung Leorio yang berdiri di samping Illumi.

Tepat di saat percakapan baru dimulai, dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Bertindak cepat adalah kebiasaannya, dia langsung memasang barrier, berbalik dan memposisikan dirinya dalam pose pertahanan. Ketika mengenali orang yang berdiri mengambang dihadapannya, Killua mendesah lega dan melepas kewaspadaannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Leorio?" Tanyanya pada Leorio yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius yang tidak biasa, "Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di dalam?" Killua menunjuk ruang Wakil Kepala Sekolah dengan ibu jarinya. Dan Leorio yang asli memang masih ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Leorio memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Killua? Mencuri dengar itu tidak baik."

Killua menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, "Lalu? Kau mau mengadu pada kakakku?" Bocah putih itu memberikan senyuman remeh pada boneka sihir Leorio yang ada dihadapannya.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menatap Killua sejenak, lalu menggerakkan bola matanya kebawah. "Tidak." Jawabnya sambil menutup mata. "Tidak, aku tak akan mengadu."

Killua mengerutkan dahi, merasa bingung dengan perilaku Leorio.

"Aku disini untuk kepentingan lain." Si Sekretaris Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu kembali menatap Killua, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sepanjang hari ini dan ternyata kau sedang mencuri dengar disini. Aku punya surat misi untukmu." Leorio memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran kertas hvs pada Killua.

Killua menerima amplop itu dengan kekuatan sihirnya dan membukanya, dia tak sudi menyentuh surat misi yang isinya selalu sama. Mata biru bocah itu bergerak-gerak membaca suratnya dan memberikannya kembali pada Leorio. "Aku mengerti, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Leorio menerima dokumen itu dan menghilang setelah berkata; "Menguping itu kebiasaan jelek, lho." Dengan nada ringan.

Killua mengabaikan candaan Leorio, melirik sekali lagi ke arah jendela ruangan Wakil Kepala Sekolah, dan segera terbang menuju Gerbang Utara.

* * *

Angin dingin di akhir musim panas berhembus perlahan, menyejukkan jiwa dan raga. Awan menutupi langit bergerak malas mengikuti hembusan angin. Dedaunan, bunga-bunga, dan rerumputan berayun-ayun terhembus angin, binatang menikmati sejuknya hari, dan alam memuja penciptanya.

Di hari yang sejuk, damai dan penuh kesukacitaan itu, berjalanlah dua orang dalam kemurungan mendalam. Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya suara langkah mereka yang terdengar nyaris seirama. Mata menatap sedih, tangan terkepal kuat, air mata yang tak sanggup mengalir, jiwa yang menolak tangisan, dan hati yang terluka. Kaki mereka terus bergerak perlahan, menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi manusia.

Gon Freecs dan Biscuit Krueger berdiri diam di depan peti mati Alluka yang ada di atas liang kuburnya. Gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun itu terlihat sedang tidur dalam damai. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat sehingga dia nampak tersenyum. Di tangannya terdapat bunga lily putih. Gaun hitam yang dikenakannya membuat kulit pucatnya semakin bersinar.

Biscuit menatap salah seorang dari empat petugas makam yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan simpati. Biscuit mengangguk singkat dan petugas makam menutup peti Alluka. Biscuit menahan air matanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Gon mengerutkat dahi dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Saat peti mati hitam turun perlahan-lahan ke liang kubur, seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan.

Saat peti sudah sampai di dasar, Biscuit melemparkan sebongkah tanah sebagai tanda perpisahan, dan Gon melemparkan sebuket bunga. Setelah itu, petugas pemakaman mulai mengubur peti mati Alluka.

_Selamat tinggal…_

Mereka berdua berbisik dalam hatinya.

_Maafkan aku…_

Menyesal dalam bisu.

_Seandainya aku lebih kuat…_

Menyalahkan diri sendiri dengan amat.

_Maafkan aku…_

Hati yang hancur terus menyerukan permintaan maaf yang tak tersampaikan.

_Aku akan menjadi kuat…_

Mata kedua anak itu mulai bersinar, menyatakan ketetapan hati pada dunia.

_Aku akan berjuang!_

Ketetapan hati mereka terpahat dalam di relung hati dan tak akan sirna selamanya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu semenjak para petugas pemakaman telah menunaikan tugas mereka dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan kedua bocah yang berduka. Biscuit menatap makam itu dengan mata letih, air mata sudah tak sanggup mengalir, jiwanya terasa seletih tubuhnya. Sementara Gon menatap makam Alluka dengan dahi berkerut dalam penyesalan.

Lima menit setelah menatap makam Alluka dalam diam, sekonyong-konyong Biscuit merasakan adanya energi sihir didekatnya dan menengok dengan cepat. Alis cokelatnya menyatu dalam waspada, dia mengenali energi sihir itu. Sebuah energi yang sedang memata-matai. Mengetahui ada yang salah, Biscuit menggenggam tangan Gon dan mulai menarik menjauh dari makam sambil berkata; "Ayo kita pergi!"

Gon membiarkan dirinya ditarik Biscuit dan memberikan ekspresi bingung pada sepupunya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Tidakkah kau merasakannya?" Biscuit mempererat genggamannya.

Gon menajamkan inderanya, mencoba mengerti maksud dari perkataan Biscuit dan akhirnya dia mengerti. "Kurapica…" Katanya sembari menengok kebelakang, "Kurapica sedang melihat kita."

"Begitulah," Biscuit menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan bahwa tiada seorangpun yang sedang melihat mereka. "Karena itu, kita harus kabur sebelum tertangkap!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Gon dan Biscuit menghilang dalam sekejap.

* * *

"Ketemu!" Seru Kurapica saat pendulumnnya berayun lembut di sebuah titik yang ada di peta. "Disini! Di Kota Gatila!"

Leorio menjentikkan jarinya dan peta di meja berubah menjadi peta wilayah timur negeri itu. Wilayah dimana Kota Gatila berada. Kalluto mengangkat telapak tangannya. Sebuah kartu dengan gambar kesatria dan bertuliskan 'KNIGHT' muncul dalam sekejap di tangannya.

"Tunggu!" Bola mata biru Kurapica bergerak ke samping, "Mereka berpindah tempat sejauh 10 km ke timur!" Kurapica menggerakkan telunjuknya.

Kalluto meletakkan kartunya di titik yang ditunjuk Kurapica. Sebuah symbol sihir kecil bersinar di kartu itu dan Kalluto Zaoldyeck berbisik; "Hancurkan…"

* * *

Sang Penjaga Perpustakaan Dunia duduk mengambang di udara, menutup matanya, dan jiwanya seakan pergi meninggalkan raga. Beberapa menit setelah itu, dia tersenyum—nyaris menyeringai—dan membuka matanya. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah 'Killua' dan berkata;

**—Sebuah peristiwa yang menarik akan segera terjadi.—**

'Killua' menengok. Menatap Gadis Kegelapan dengan bingung, "Apa maksudmu dengan—" Kedua matanya langsung terbelalak, wajahnya mulai memucat ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. "Apa… yang sedang terjadi?" Tanyanya perlahan. "Apa yang terjadi pada Gon dan Bisuke!?"

* * *

Pemandangan pemakaman dalam sekejap berubah menjadi pemandangan sebuah kota dari atas. Biscuit menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berpindah dalam sekejap kea rah timur. Namun dengan sisa kekuatannya yang sekarang, dia hanya mampu membawa dua orang berpindah sejauh 10 km.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bisuke?" Tanya Gon saat dia menyadari bahwa pemandangan di sekitarnya sudah berubah. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Yang melihat kita itu Kurapica, mungkin saja dia—"

"Justru karena itu Kurapica makanya aku lari!" Potong Biscuit. "Tidakkah kau mengerti, Gon? Kurapica tidak akan mungkin melacak kita. Kalaupun dia mau bicara dengan kita, dia bisa mengirimkan telepati pada kita atau memunculkan sihir proyeksi pada kita dalam sekejap tanpa harus melacak kita. Dia mampu melakukannya tanpa harus melacak kita!"

Gon mengernyit. Bocah berambut jabrik itu masih setengah tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan sepupunya.

"Itu berarti ada sesuatu yang salah. Energi sihir pelacaknya itu adalah peringatan, Gon." Biscuit melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kita sedang dikejar!"

Detik berikutnya, sekitar seratus kesatria berbaju sirah tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi mereka berdua. Biscuit menyumpah, sementara Gon memasang pose bertarungnya.

Mereka harus kabur!

Bersambung...

* * *

Miko: Review please! Karena review kalian adalah motivasiku untuk terus menulis! Terima kasih banyak! *wide smile*


	6. Chapter 6

Miko: _Halo para reader! Miko akhirnya apdet chapter baru... hahaha... dan, ini chapter terpanjang (sekitar 20 halaman) yang pernah Miko tulis setelah '100 Percent Max Girlfriend' _

Gon: Memangnya waktu bikin '100 Percent Max's Girlfriend' chapter pertamanya berapa halaman?

Miko: _ngg... sekitar 25-28 halaman? _

Gon: Oh... (ga bisa komentar lebih lanjut)

Miko: _Tolong jangan bosen dengan cerita ini ya? Bagaimanapun juga, Miko sedang berusaha membuat adegan action-nya senyata mungkin. Karena saya masih amatiran soal adegan action, ada yang bisa kasih saran? Saran kalian selalu kuterima dengan senang hati. _

Killua: nih, kukasih saran; MUNCULKAN AKU LEBIH BANYAK DI SETIAP CHAPTER!

Miko: _(Pura-pura budeg) Untuk yang sudah me-review, terimakasih banyak. Semua review anda merupakan motivasi saya untuk menulis. _

Bisuke: READ N REVIEW PLEASE! *wink*

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: Tragedy/friendship

Theme: sacrifice and jewel

Warning: AU

Sekuel dari SAPPHIRE

Tidak menerima silent reader. You READ it, you REVIEW it. Tak peduli walau kau anonim sekalipun.

* * *

Aku selalu berada disini

Ditempat yang gelap dan dingin ini

Aku selalu berada disini

Didalam sangkar berjeruji besi tanpa pintu keluar

Aku selalu berada disini

Menatap kosong keluar sangkar

Berharap seseorang akan datang dan membebaskanku

Kaulah cahayaku

Kaulah hidupku

Kaulah kunci kebebasasku

Tolong aku

Bebaskan aku dari sangkar ini

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire

.

.

.

VI

Saat kesatria-kesatria itu mulai maju untuk menyerang, Gon mengumpulkan seluruh energi sihirnya di kepalan tangannya untuk menghabisi mereka semua dalam satu sapuan bersih. Melihat itu, Biscuit terbelalak ngeri dia memegang pergelangan tangan Gon dan menghilangkan energi sihirnya sambil berteriak; "JANGAN!"

Gon kebingungan melihat reaksi gadis kecil itu, "Apa-apaan—" belum selesai memprotes Biscuit, Gon sudah harus memasang barrier karena seorang dari kesatria-kesatria itu mengayunkan tombak mautnya kea rah mereka. Biscuit berpegang erat pada Gon dan menutup matanya saat barrier berguncang dahsyat. Dengan menggunakan seluruh energi yang tersisa, Biscuit melakukan teleport sekali lagi dan kali ini hanya bisa sejauh 5 km.

"Dasar bodoh!" Biscuit menggeplak kepala Gon. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau mau menggunakan kekuatan itu di atas kota yang banyak penduduknya? Kau mau membunuh mereka?"

"Ta—tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Biscuit berkacak pinggang dan melotot pada bocah berambut jabrik itu. "Dengar, kita harus kabur ke tengah hutan dan membantai mereka disana. Sampai semua itu terjadi, lindungi kita dengan barriermu, mengerti?"

Gon menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan mengangguk setuju dengan Biscuit. Gon hanya bisa memercayakan soal strategi pada Biscuit karena gadis itu punya kemampuan dalam hal itu. Gon berkonsentrasi dan membentuk barrier yang kuat sekali lagi. Saat para kesatria itu muncul lagi, Biscuit berpegangan pada Gon dan berteleportasi sejauh 10 km kearah timur.

* * *

"Mereka berpindah sejauh 10 km ke timur." Kurapica menginformasikan pada Kalluto. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu langsung memindahkan kartu sihirnya sesuai dengan arah yang ditunjuk Kurapica. Nampaknya target mereka hanya berpindah-pindah dan bertahan tanpa berusaha untuk menyerang balik. Hal ini sedikit membuat Kalluto kesal.

"Mereka hanya bertahan dan berpindah-pindah tempat. Ini menyebalkan." Ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Mereka bergerak lurus kearah timur." Kurapica terus menerawang peta yang ada di atas meja. "Kemana arah tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya? Kalau kita bisa mengetahuinya mungkin kita bisa menghentikan kejar-kejaran ini sesegera mungkin."

'_Dan semoga mereka bisa kabur sebelum kami menangkap mereka.' _Pemuda pirang itu menambahkan kalimat pengkhianatan dalam hati.

"Timur…" Illumi nampak berfikir sembari memperhatikan peta. Mata hitamnya menelusuri peta tersebut searah garis lurus menuju timur seperti yang ditunjuk Kurapica. Setelah kota Gatila, di timur ada kota Aryan, disambung dengan kota Milka…

"Mungkinkah mereka menuju Kerajaan Nilakhata?" Kata Leorio. "Kerajaan itu tepat berada di timur Negara kita."

"Kenapa kau berpikir mereka menuju ke sana?" Tanya Illumi.

"Karena Biscuit Krueger berasal dari sana." Leorio mencoba menjelaskan. "Mungkin saja mereka berfikir untuk meninggalkan negeri ini dan menuju kesana, berharap agar keberadaan mereka tak bisa dilacak karena ada beberapa prosedur yang merepotkan bagi kita untuk melakukan penyelidikan ke negeri lain." Leorio melirik kearah Kurapica yang masih sibuk memberikan pengarahan ke Kalluto, pria dewasa itu mengencangkan sedikit suaranya untuk memastikan bahwa Kurapica mendengarkan penjelasannya, "Lagipula, Kerajaan Nilakhanta terkenal dengan para pelindungnya, akan susah bagi kita untuk melacak mereka jika mereka sudah memasuki barrier Kerajaan itu."

Illumi memperhatikan Leorio. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu nampaknya sedang mempertimbangkan kebenaran penjelasan sekretarisnya. Menit berikutnya, Illumi kembali menatap peta. "Tapi sebelum mencapai Kerajaan Nilakhanta ada hutan belantara yang luas dan lebat disambung dengan padang pasir yang sama luasnya, kurasa tidak mungkin mereka mampu melewati itu semua."

"Mereka mampu." Jawab Leorio. "Ada Gon yang mampu mengendalikan alam dan ada Biscuit yang mampu berteleport dengan jarak yang luar biasa."

"Tapi kelihatannya Biscuit sedang kelelahan." Kurapica menyambung percakapan dua orang dewasa tersebut. "Jarak perpindahannya hanya berkisar 5-10 km per detik. Setahuku, dia bisa berpindah sejauh 50 km per detik berkali-kali tanpa kelelahan sedikitpun."

"Sepertinya bukan hanya Biscuit yang kelelahan, tapi Gon juga sedang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya." Kalluto memindahkan kartu sihirnya lagi, "Saat para kesatria-ku menyerang secara bersamaan, barriernya sedikit retak dan mereka buru-buru kabur."

Mendengar itu, semua yang ada dalam ruangan membisu selama kurang lebih dua menit. Masing-masing dari mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Ada yang memikirkan cara untuk menangkap kedua bocah pelarian itu secepat mungkin sebelum kabur ke kerajaan lain, ada yang memikirkan cara untuk berkhianat sehalus mungkin agar tidak ketahuan, ada yang memikirkan cara menyampaikan strategi pengkhianatan pada rekannya secara tersembunyi, dan ada yang tidak memikirkan apa-apa kecuali menuruti perintah.

"Kalluto, berapa jarak maksimalmu saat melakukan perpindahan sekejap untuk boneka-bonekamu?" Tanya Illumi dingin.

Kalluto menimbang-nimbang jawabannya sejenak dan menjawab dengan nada yang sama dinginnya, "Berapapun jaraknya, aku bisa melakukannya, tapi mungkin aku akan kehilangan sedikit kendaliku pada boneka-boneka milikku kalau energi sihirku berkurang dan kalau kami terpisah terlalu jauh."

Illumi mengangguk mengerti. Bisa mendahului para bocah pelarian itu tapi kehilangan kendali atas para kesatria boneka milik Kalluto sehingga tidak bisa menangkap mereka adalah hal konyol yang sia-sia.

Illumi menggerakkan bola mata hitam pekatnya ke sekretarisnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Leorio?"

"Kalau kau mau menyuruhku untuk membantu Kalluto memindahkan para kesatria boneka, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak pandai dalam melakukan sihir jarak jauh dan pengendalian sihir rumit seperti pengendalian dimensi."

Sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu kembali menatap peta, kemudian dia mengangkat arah pandangnya pada Kurapica Kuruta yang merupakan pilihan terakhirnya; "Bagaimana denganmu, Kurapica?" Entah itu hanya perasaan Kurapica saja atau memang itu adalah kenyataannya, nampaknya Illumi menambahkan nada mengintimidasi dalam suaranya yang dingin, "Apa kau bisa membantu Kalluto memindahkan para kesatria boneka?"

Kurapica menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia percaya diri dalam kemampuannya melakukan sihir jarak jauh dan kemahirannya dalam melakukan pengendalian sihir yang rumit. Tapi bila itu digunakan untuk melakukan tindakan pengkhianatan terhadap temannya, Kurapica tidak bisa! Membantu pihak sekolah untuk melacak dan menangkap mereka saja sudah membuat Kurapica merasa seperti seorang sahabat yang berkhianat.

Pemuda itu berharap Leorio akan membantunya untuk menolak permintaan Illumi dengan alasan palsu yang masuk akal. Tapi yang dirasakannya malah mata Leorio menatapnya dengan tatapan; katakan-yang-sejujurnya. Kurapica tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin berbalik dan menerjang Leorio sekuat yang dia bisa. Apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan? Apa yang dia ketahui? Apa yang harus dirinya sendiri pilih? Leorio sudah memintanya untuk percaya, tapi bagaimana dia bisa percaya bila ini semua mengarah pada tindakan mengkhianati teman.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kurapica Kuruta belajar bahwa mempercayai orang lain adalah hal yang sulit dan perlu dilakukan dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Maka, dengan menekan perasaan bersalahnya yang sudah nyaris memecahkan kepala, Kurapica menjawab perlahan; "Bisa saja."

Illumi mengangguk, "Bagus. Kalau begitu…" Jemari panjang yang lentik milik Illumi menunjuk sebuah lambang hutan di peta, "Dahului mereka kesini."

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata lagi, Kurapica menyentuh tangan Kalluto yang masih menyentuh kartu sihir. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan sihirnya melingkupi para kesatria boneka, lalu dia memindahkan mereka semua ke hutan yang ditunjuk Illumi dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

Perpindahan sekejap Biscuit yang terakhir adalah sejauh 15 km. Gadis kecil itu nyaris sudah tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya sendiri melayang di udara. Gon mengerti penderitaan gadis itu dan menggunakan energi sihirnya untuk membuat Biscuit melayang.

"Terimakasih…" Kata Biscuit setengah tersengal.

"Tidak masalah." Gon memegang erat-erat gadis itu, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Biscuit menghela nafas dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya, "Heh, kau pikir aku ini siapa? Tenang saja aku baik-baik saja." Cengiran percaya diri milik Biscuit itu tak menghilang dari wajahnya, tapi Gon bisa melihat jejak-jejak keletihan di wajah mungilnya. "Hutan belantara ada di depan kita sejauh 20 km, satu perpindahan terakhir dan kita harus bertarung mati-matian. Gon, kau mengerti? Begitu kita sampai disana, langsung saja kau kerahkan seluruh energimu untuk menyapu bersih siapapun yang ada disana. Mengerti?"

Kedua alis Gon bertemu, dan bocah hutan itu mengangguk perlahan. Melihat itu, Biscuit tersenyum dan berbisik pada Gon sebelum berpindah lagi; "Mereka akan ada disana untuk menjebak kita. Habisi mereka begitu kita tiba disana."

Belum sempat Gon menanyakan bagaimana gadis itu yakin bahwa mereka ada disana, tiba-tiba pemandangan sudah berubah menjadi pohon-pohon besar berumur ratusan tahun yang lebat dan hijau. Pikiran Gon berhenti bekerja, akal sehat digantikan dengan insting liar. Dalam satu hitungan detik, Gon mengeluarkan energi sihir yang maha dahsyat ke seluruh penjuru.

Setengah dari para kesatria itu hancur dan menghilang karena serangan Gon, dan setengahnya lagi masih bertahan. Dugaan Biscuit terbukti benar; mereka memang ada disana, menunggu kedua bocah pelarian itu untuk ditangkap. Buktinya, begitu mereka berdua muncul, para kesatria boneka itu langsung menyerang. Tapi mereka belum bisa santai! Masih ada setengah dari mereka yang siap untuk menyerang.

Gon dan Biscuit saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Sebuah tongkat sihir yang panjang tiba-tiba muncul di tangan Biscuit. Sementara itu, Gon memadatkan energi sihirnya di telapak tangan kanan. Baik mereka berdua atau para kesatria itu terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Gon melirik ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, kemudian kembali menghadap kedepan dan melemparkan bola energi itu.

Bola energi itu langsung meledak dan mengeluarkan asap yang membutakan. Biscuit dan Gon yakin bahwa ada sekitar 20 kesatria telah hancur dan menghilang. Biscuit menyeringai, Gon memang hebat. Detik berikutnya, seorang kesatria muncul dari balik asap ke hadapan Gon dengan ujung tombak mematikan siap menikam Gon. Tapi bocah berkulit cokelat itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Alasannya? Karena Gon tahu, bahwa barrier Biscuit lebih hebat dari barrier yang dibuatnya.

Barrier itu bergetar sejenak, dan tombak itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Gon keluar dari barrier, berteleport ke belakang si kesatria. Dia memegang kepalanya dan mematahkan lehernya dalam satu gerakan cepat. Kemudian, Gon terbang ke balik asap untuk memerangi kesatria-kesatria lain.

Sementara Gon sibuk dengan musuhnya, dua orang kesatira muncul di hadapan Biscuit. Yang satu membawa gada besi dan yang satu membawa bandul besar dengan duri-duri tajam. Bandul besar itu berayun kearah Biscuit, gadis berambut ikal itu menghindar dan menghancurkan bandulnya dengan energi sihir, sementara dia melemparkan tongkat sihirnya bagai tombak ke si pemilik bandul. Tongkat sihir itu menembus kepala kesatria tersebut dan dia menghilang bagai debu. Kesatria kedua yang membawa gada besi itu mendadak tiba di depan Biscuit, yang sedang mengambil tongkat sihirnya, dan mengayunkan gada itu ke kepala Biscuit. Biscuit mengubah tongkat sihirnya menjadi pedang dan membelah gada tersebut menjadi dua dengan pedangnya. Saat gada itu hancur, Biscuit menutup wajah kesatria itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk mengendalikan boneka tersebut namun dia bisa merasakan kekuatan sang pengendali yang sesungguhnya menolak memberikan alih kendali pada Biscuit.

"Heh," Biscuit mendengus, "Kau mau mencoba adu mengendalikan boneka denganku? Jangan bercanda." Biscuit melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajah si kesatira saat dia sudah berhenti melawan, "Kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku soal hal ini. Kau tidak akan bisa menyaingi Puppet Misstres." Dan si kesatria akhirnya menjadi bawahan Biscuit.

Sementara itu, Gon sibuk menghabisi kesatria-kesatria lain. Dia menghindari tangan seorang kesatria yang hendak meninjunya, menangkap tangannya dan memutar-mutarnya ke arah teman-temannya sendiri sehingga mereka hancur dan menghilang. Kemudian Gon melepaskan energi sihirnya menjadi tombak-tombak tajam yang tak terlihat dan menyerang mereka serempak sehingga beberapa kesatria menghilang lagi.

Tapi para kesatria itu masih tersisa banyak. "Sial, mereka tak ada habisnya." Gon mengeluh.

"AWAS!" Pekik Biscuit dari beberapa meter di samping Gon.

Gon menengok dan melihat seorang kesatria dibelakangnya, bersiap menikamnya dengan sebuah pedang. Sial! Gon tidak sempat memasang barriernya.

Namun detik berikutnya, seorang kesatria sekonyong-konyong muncul dan menghalangi kesatria yang hendak menusuk Gon sehingga pedangnya menembus si kesatria yang baru muncul itu. Saat kesatria yang tertusuk menghilang, si kesatria yang membawa pedang terbakar dan menhilang juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Omel Biscuit yang sudah berada di sampingnya dan memegang pundaknya. "Jangan lengah!" Sebuah serangan menyerbu mereka, tapi serangan itu langsung lenyap karena barrier yang dipasang Biscuit.

"Maaf Bisuke." Kata Gon. Biscuit benar, dan gadis itu berhak memarahinya, "Dan, terimakasih sudah menolongku. Kau yang mengendalikan kesatria yang melindungiku itu kan?"

Mereka berdua sekarang terkepung dari seluruh penjuru oleh para kesatria boneka tersebut. Para kesatria itu melancarkan beberapa serangan, namun serangan tersebut lenyap begitu saja tanpa sempat menyentuh kedua target yang ada tepat di depan mereka. Kalau para boneka itu punya perasaan, mereka pasti akan membenci Gon dan Biscuit yang bisa ngobrol santai dalam barrier ditengah-tengah pertempuran.

"Sudah, jangan dibahas. Yang penting, kita harus menghabisi mereka secepat mungkin." Balas Biscuit.

Gon mengangguk. "Kau benar. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Jumlah mereka banyak sekali, rasanya menyebalkan dan melelahkan. Kalau saja mereka bisa dihabisi dalam satu serangan akan sangat menyenangkan."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Gon katakan, tiba-tiba Biscuit mendapat ilham yang luar biasa dari Yang Maha Kuasa. "Bisa," Biscuit memberikan seringai licik penuh kemenangan pada Gon, "Kita bisa melenyapkan mereka semua dalam satu serangan."

Gon memberikan tatapan bingung pada rekannya itu, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Biscuit mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Gon. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu perlahan berubah dari bingung menjadi terbelalak kagum. Rencana Biscuit sebenarnya sederhana, tapi itu adalah sebuah rencana yang tak pernah terlintas di otak Gon yang polos.

"Kau hebat!" Seru Gon bersemangat, "Itu pasti berhasil!"

"Kita belum tahu akan berhasil atau tidak kalau tidak dicoba." Biscuit merendah, tapi dia tak bisa menahan senyuman bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang, ayo kita coba strategi kita."

Gon mengangguk semangat. Mereka berdua saling bertukar senyum sejenak, kemudian menghilang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

* * *

"Menyebalkan…" Desis Kalluto Zaoldyeck.

Illumi sedikit terkejut—walau ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah—mendengar adiknya berkomentar ditengah-tengah tugas, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Salah satu diantara mereka membentuk sebuah barrier yang tebal dan luas sehingga serangan para kesatria Kalluto tidak bisa mencapai mereka." Kurapica mencoba menjelaskan, "Dan sekarang, dengan santainya mereka sedang mengobrol di dalam barrier mereka."

Mendengar itu, Leorio diam-diam memutar matanya, dan dia yakin Kurapica juga melakukan hal yang sama dalam hatinya. Kedua bocah itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua santai-santai di tengah situasi berbahaya seperti itu. Dalam hal ini, baik Kalluto dan Illumi serta Leorio dan Kurapica sama-sama sebal pada kedua bocah pelarian itu walaupun untuk alasan yang berbeda; Illumi dan Kalluto kesal pada mereka berdua yang santai karena mereka merasa di remehkan sementara Kurapica dan Leorio kesal pada kedua bocah itu karena mereka berdua santai-santai padahal sudah tahu kalau Kurapica dan Leorio diam-diam membantu mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, mereka berdua menghilang." Kata Kurapica saat Biscuit dan Gon menghilang dari pandangannya. Walau nada suaranya terdengar panik, dalam hati Kurapica merasa semangat dan dia ingin tersenyum selebar-lebarnya! Mungkin mereka berdua sudah menemukan strategi hebat untuk melarikan diri. Pemuda bermata samudera itu melirik ke arah Leorio dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Walau pria dewasa itu tidak tersenyum melainkan mengernyit dan ekspresi wajahnya tegang, Kurapica bisa melihat kilauan bahagia di mata hitam pria jenaka itu.

* * *

Gon muncul di belakang pasukan kesatria yang ada di timur, sementara Biscuit di belakang pasukan kesatria yang ada di barat. Mereka berdua menyerang secara bersamaan, membuat beberapa kesatria menghilang dan sisanya menghadap mereka. Gon dan Biscuit sama-sama menyerang dan bertahan dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Mereka menghindar ke kanan dan ke kiri, melarikan diri ke atas dan ke bawah.

Biscuit kembali mengendalikan dua dari beberapa kesatria yang tersisa dan membuat mereka menjadi kaki tangannya. Sementara Gon terus menerus melepaskan energi sihir eksplosif dan melenyapkan beberapa di antara mereka dalam sekejap. Walau sudah banyak kesatria yang berkurang, tetap saja sisanya masih terlalu banyak untuk kedua bocah pelarian itu. Lama kelamaan, ketajaman serangan dan daya hancur serangan mereka menurun.

Mereka menyerang, menyerang dan menyerang sampai akhirnya mereka kembali terdesak di tengah-tengah kepungan para kesatria. Punggung keduanya bertemu dan nafas mereka memburu tanda kelelahan. Para kesatria itu mengepung mereka dalam satu lingkaran rapat, lebih rapat dari lingkaran yang sebelumnya.

"Maaf Gon, aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk membuat barrier." Biscuit meminta maaf pada Gon.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa…" Gon tersengal sementara keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku juga sudah tak punya tenaga untuk menyerang mereka."

Tampaknya sang pengendali kesatria-kesatria boneka itu mendengar percakapan mereka, karena para kesatria boneka itu kembali memasang pose tempur mereka. Setelah beberapa menit saling terdiam, para kesatria itu maju ke arah mereka secara serentak untuk menyergap mereka. Tapi saat mereka sudah berada tepat di depan kedua bocah itu, saat tangan mereka sudah terjulur untuk menangkap Gon dan Biscuit, tiba-tiba kedua anak itu menghilang bagaikan udara.

Sedetik setelah menghilangnya mereka berdua, Gon dan Biscuit muncul di atas para kesatria boneka yang sudah berkumpul di satu titik di bawah mereka. Gon mengumpulkan energi sihirnya di telapak tangan kanan dan memadatkannya menjadi satu bola sihir yang besar.

"Selamat tinggal…" Biscuit mengejek sang pengendali boneka.

Gon melemparkan bola sihir itu kebawah. Bola sihir itu menghantam para kesatria boneka, mereka tercerai-berai dan menghilang bagaikan debu yang ditiup angin musim gugur.

* * *

Kartu sihir Kalluto Zaoldyeck terbakar oleh api hitam begitu seluruh kesatria bonekanya habis. "Biscuit Krueger menjebak kita." Komentarnya saat melihat kartu sihirnya telah menjadi abu.

Illumi Zaoldyeck mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja dengan tidak sabar. "Bagaimana dengan mereka, Kurapica?" Tanyanya tanpa sempat menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya, "Apa mereka masih ada disana?"

"Tunggu sebentar, mereka berpindah ke—ah!" Mata biru Kurapica menerawang, mencari-cari sosok kedua bocah sombong itu, "Menghilang… mereka berdua menghilang. Aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka ataupun melihat mereka lagi."

Leorio memberikan ekspresi terkejut dalam kengerian yang terbaik pada Illumi, "Bagaimana bisa mereka menghilang tanpa jejak seperti itu?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Lebih tepatnya, dia khawatir tentang kemana perginya kedua sahabat kecilnya itu.

Apakah mereka terluka? Apakah mereka berhasil melarikan diri?

Itulah pesan tersembunyi Leorio pada Kurapica dan pria itu yakin bahwa teman berambut pirangnya itu menangkap pesan tersebut.

Illumi berdecak kesal, "Biscuit Krueger," Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu mengucapkan nama Biscuit dengan nada jijik yang tersirat, "Dia yang melakukannya. Strategi itu pasti miliknya, dan saat ini mereka pasti sedang bersembunyi dalam dimensi."

"Bersembunyi dalam dimensi?" Kurapica menambahkan nada kagum yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Mata pemuda itu sudah tidak menerawang lagi, karena dia tahu tidak ada gunanya melacak mereka lagi. "Luar biasa. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Apa kau bisa melacak keberadaan mereka dalam dimensi?" Tanya Illumi tanpa memperdulikan nada kekaguman Kurapica.

Kurapica menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak," Jawabnya setengah berbohong, "Aku belum punya kemampuan untuk melakukan pelacakan dimensi." Kurapica bukannya tidak bisa melakukan pelacakan dimensi, dia hanya tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut dalam jangka waktu yang panjang karena melelahkan. Disamping itu, dia memang sudah lelah karena terus menerus melacak Gon dan Biscuit.

Illumi terdiam, Kalluto kembali membisu dan Kurapica hanya mampu menatap Leorio yang sedang menatapnya juga. Sebuah perasaan meluap-luap dalam dada pemuda itu. Dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mengekspresikan perasaannya sebebas-bebasnya.

"Biscuit Krueger…" Illumi kembali menenangkan suaranya. "Aku lupa kalau dia itu gadis kecil pintar yang menyebalkan."

"Mereka berpura-pura menyerang dengan strategi menyerang dari dua arah, berpura-pura kelelahan dan terdesak." Kalluto melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi selama pertarungan. "Tujuan mereka adalah mengurangi jumlah pasukan sebanyak mungkin dan mengumpulkan mereka di satu titik, kemudian dengan kekuatan sihir Gon, dia melenyapkan seluruh pasukan dari atas."

Pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu diam saja mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Mimik wajahnya tidak mengalami perubahan, tapi Kurapica yakin kalau hatinya sedang terbakar api kemarahan yang membara.

"Maafkan aku." Kalluto meminta maaf tanpa ekspresi. Nada suaranya juga datar. Kalau orang menerima permintaan maaf itu Leorio, dia pasti sudah memarahi anak kecil itu habis-habisan dan menasehatinya tentang bagaimana cara meminta maaf yang baik dan sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Illumi. "Lagipula, aku seharusnya memberitahumu untuk berhati-hati terhadap Biscuit Krueger karena bocah itu tidak bisa diremehkan dalam soal strategi licik." Kurapica dan Leorio sangat terkejut mendengar respon si pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau Illumi yang berhati dingin memiliki rasa tolenrasi. Tapi tentu saja kedua orang itu berusaha keras tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan mereka di wajah.

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu," Illumi melanjutkan, "Dugaan sementara, mereka akan pergi menuju Kerajaan Nilakhanta dengan rute lurus ke arah timur. Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa orang kesana untuk melacak mereka." Sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah berdiri, diikuti dengan Kurapica—yang berdiri dengan semangat—dan Kalluto. "Kerja kalian bagus, hari ini cukup sekian. Kalian boleh beristirahat."

Kurapica mengangguk, sementara Kalluto hanya diam saja.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Kurapica mohon diri dengan sopan. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu sepelan dan setenang yang dia bisa. Pemuda itu sebenarnya ingin berlari sekuat tenaga dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dan dia tak akan peduli walau orang lain menganggapnya gila.

"Saya juga harus mengundurkan diri," Tak diragukan lagi, Leorio juga berusaha melarikan diri dari si Wakil Kepala Sekolah. "Ada yang harus saya kerjakan." Lalu, setelah Kalluto membungkuk dengan hormat pada kakaknya, mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan Wakil Kepala Sekolah.

Sampai diluar, Machi—seorang penjaga Menara Timur—sudah menunggu Kalluto. "Saatnya kita kembali ke Menara Timur, Nona." Katanya dengan nada suara dingin.

Kalluto hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Machi menggenggam tangannya dan membimbingnya menuju Menara Timur. Kalluto yang membiarkan dirinya di antar menuju tempatnya dikurung membuatnya nampak menyedihkan. Gadis berumur 11 tahun itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang pasrah dibawa kemana saja karena tak punya tempat lain untuk berlindung. Entah hanya perasaan Leorio saja atau bahu gadis itu memang terlihat lebih rendah dari sebelumnya?

Tapi perasaan simpati itu langsung menguap begitu saja saat kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangan dan saat dia bertatapan dengan Kurapica. Pipi pemuda cantik itu merona penuh kebahagiaan. Dia menggenggam tangan Leorio dan melakukan perpindahan sekejap ke atas langit akademi. Mereka berada begitu tinggi di atas awan, sehingga akademi tidak terlihat lagi karena tertutup gumpalan awan putih yang sejuk.

Pada detik yang sama, Kurapica Kuruta langsung berteriak penuh kejayaan sekuat tenaga saat tidak ada yang bisa mendengar mereka; "YAAAAAHHOOOOO!"

Leorio tertawa penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, rasa khawatir dan takut sudah menguap begitu saja dari hatinya. Gon Freecs dan Biscuit Krueger sudah berhasil melarikan diri! Walau mereka tidak tahu dimana posisi kedua bocah pelarian itu, mereka tetap merasa lega. Tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari hal ini. Mereka sudah berhasil mengelabui Illumi si Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Kalluto si Boneka Kegelapan serta seluruh penghuni akademi baik para pejabatnya maupun para siswanya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!" Kurapica tertawa, "Kita benar-benar berhasil melakukan hal gila ini!"

Leorio mengacak-acak rambut temannya, "Kau yang paling hebat! Bisa-bisanya kau menangkap pesan tersembunyiku!"

"Tentu saja!" Kurapica menepis tangan Leorio. "Aku yakin kalau saat ini kita pasti sudah gila. Coba kau pikirkan; kita sudah membantu Gon dan Biscuit dengan membantu pihak sekolah mengejar mereka sebagai alasan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang curiga pada kita. Ini HEBAT!"

"Gila saat inipun juga tidak masalah. Yang penting mereka sudah selamat. Lagipula, aku menikmati permainan ini." Leorio tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan saat tawa mereka perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan saling bertukar senyuman, Leorio menepuk-nepuk kepala Kurapica, "Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku."

Mata Kurapica terbuka lebar-lebar. Pipinya kembali merona merah, perasaan malu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri mengusik batinnya. "Maaf…" Katanya lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena… karena awalnya aku tidak benar-benar mempercayaimu." Kurapica mengakui kebodohannya. "Padahal aku tahu, kalau kau pasti benar-benar memiliki rencana dibalik semua ini."

Leorio tersenyum lembut, "Tidak masalah, siapapun pasti akan meragukanku kalau ada di posisimu. Tapi kau mencoba mempercayaiku sampai akhir, dan kurasa itu sudah cukup."

Pemuda berkulit putih mulus itu kembali merona. Dia senang karena Leorio mau memaafkan dan menoleransi dirinya. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Biscuit akan menyadari pesan tersembunyi dari tindakanku?" Bagaimanapun juga, rasa ingin tahu Kurapica meluap-luap.

"Insting dan pemahaman." Jawab Leorio. Kemudian pria dewasa itu mulai menjelaskan saat melihat kernyitan di dahi Kurapica tanda bahwa dia sedang bingung. "Bisuke itu, anak perempuan pintar yang bisa memahami situasi dengan cepat dan mengatasinya dengan tepat." _'Dan itu semua karena dia sudah dididik bagaimana cara melakukannya sejak kecil.' _Leorio menambahkan dalam hati dengan pahit. "Bisuke pasti merasa, kalau kita ingin menghubunginya, kita pasti akan melakukannya dengan menggunakan kekuatan kristal yang pernah dia berikan pada kita."

Kurapica mengangguk mengerti. Dia ingat kalau Bisuke pernah memberikan sebuah kristal berwarna biru cerah padanya, gadis kecil itu bilang, benda itu dapat digunakan sebagai media komunikasi.

"Maka dari itu, dia menyadari ada kalau kau sedang berusaha menyampaikan peringatan padanya saat dia merasakan keberadaanmu yang sedang melacak mereka."

"Hmm…" Itu penjelasan yang masuk akal. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau mereka bisa melarikan diri di hutan itu?"

"Insting dan pemahaman." Leorio menjawab pertanyaan Kurapica dengan jawaban yang sama dan hal ini membuat Kurapica menyatukan alisnya dengan jengkel, "Dan kali ini ditambahkan dengan kepercayaan yang sangat kupaksakan." Leorio menggaruk pelipisnya, "Sebenarnya, aku juga berdebar-debar dan khawatir apakah mereka mampu melarikan diri atau tidak. Tapi aku menguatkan diriku sendiri dengan mempercayai kemampuan mereka. Dan ternyata, kepercayaanku terbukti benar."

Kurapica menatap Leorio dengan kilauan kekaguman yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Pria itu benar-benar patut di contoh. Dia adalah seorang pria yang bertanggungjawab, tegas, setia kawan, peduli pada orang lain, jujur dan lembut. Walau terkadang dia terlalu polos dan jujur sehingga orang-orang sering memanfaatkannya. Kurapica ingin menyuarakan kekagumannya, tapi harga dirinya menolak untuk mengakui hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar payah! Seharusnya kau tidak boleh membuat strategi hanya berdasarkan insting, pemahaman, dan kepercayaan. Bisa saja 'kan kalau semua itu ternyata salah atau ternyata orang yang kau percayai berkhianat. Kau harus lebih hati-hati!" Kata Kurapica pada Leorio. Walau nada suaranya tajam, pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu merona. Dan Leorio bisa menangkap pujian tersembunyi dari kata-kata Kurapica yang berkata;

'Kau hebat bisa membuat strategi berdasarkan ketiga hal itu. Dan terimakasih sudah memiliki kepercayaan yang besar pada teman sendiri.'

"Terimakasih banyak, atas pujian anda." Leorio nyengir pada temannya yang masih merona.

"Lalu," Ekspresi Kurapica berubah dari malu menjadi khawatir, "Apa benar mereka kabur ke Kerajaan Nilakhanta? Karena kalau benar, mereka akan segera tertangkap lagi."

Leorio tersenyum geli. Kurapica itu pandai dalam menilai situasi, tapi terkadang dia melewatkan hal-hal kecil sehingga membuatnya salah mengartikan sesuatu. "Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan pergi kesana." Pria itu nyaris tertawa melihat tatapan Kurapica yang bertanya padanya; 'Lalu-mereka-kemana?'

"Hehe, kalau mereka… mereka pasti pergi ke benteng pertahanan terakhir mereka." Leorio kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Kurapica saat pemuda itu berkata; "Oh…" Sebagai jawaban. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berharap kalau mereka bisa tiba di sana dengan selamat."

* * *

Biscuit berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya dan Gon dalam dimensi di waktu yang sama saat Gon melempar gumpalan bola energi itu. Gadis itu mendesah lega saat dia tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan Kurapica yang melacak mereka. Mereka berhasil melarikan diri! Ini kali ketiga mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari pihak akademi yang menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Bisuke?" Tanya Gon dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran pada gadis kecil yang sedang terengah-engah sementara wajahnya pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat.

"Yah…" Biscuit tersenyum lelah. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sangat lelah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan pegal-pegal mulai menyerang beberapa anggota tubuhnya terutama kedua kaki mungilnya. Tapi dia tidak akan mengakui rasa lelahnya pada Gon walau dia tahu Gon pasti mengetahui fakta yang ada. "Setidaknya kita berhasil lolos."

Gon cemberut, "Bukan itu yang kutanyakan."

Biscuit memberikan cengirannya sebagai jawaban. "Daripada itu, tidakkah kau merasa bahwa ini adalah pelarian terkeren kita?" Gadi itu memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Mata birunya bersinar-sinar dengan semangat.

Gon memberikan wajah bingung pada Biscuit. Melihat itu, segera saja dia menjelaskan; "Kita berhasil kabur dengan menggunakan strategi yang sama sekali belum pernah kita gunakan, Gon! Kita berhasil bekerjasama tanpa berkomunikasi sama sekali. Kita hebat!" Gadis kecil itu menepuk punggung Gon sekuatnya, lalu dia buru-buru minta maaf saat Gon terbatuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gon. "Kita bekerjasama dengan siapa?"

Biscuit memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. "Masa' kau tidak tahu. Leorio dan Kurapica membantu kita!"

"Tahu darimana kalau mereka membantu kita? Setahuku, Kurapica memberikan peringatan pada kita dengan melacak kita sehingga kau bisa merasakan merasakan aura keberadaannya dan melarikan diri."

"Itu yang pertama." Biscuit mengangkat dua jari di hadapan wajah Gon, "Yang kedua adalah saat di hutan. Aku yakin Kurapica atau Leorio dapat menangkap maksudku yang terus berteleport ke timur sehingga kita bertemu dengan pasukan kesatria itu di hutan." Gadis itu mengangkat jari ketgia, "Dan yang terakhir, adalah bantuan terbaik. Kau tahu kemampuan Kurapica dalam melacak bukan? Kurapica itu punya kemampuan untuk melacak dalam dimensi walaupun hanya sebentar. Tapi, bila sudah merasakan aura keberadaan orang yang dilacak, satu detik saja, itu sudah cukup. Dan sejak bersembunyi dalam dimensi seperti ini, aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya sama sekali."

Gon mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi yang mau kutanyakan padamu adalah, bagaimana kau tahu cara bersembunyi dalam dimensi? Aku tahu kau memang hebat dalam sihir-sihir rumit, tapi—"

"Oh, soal itu…" Biscuit langsung memotong pertanyaan Gon saat dia membaca arah pertanyaan bocah itu. Gadis bermata biru itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam kerah baju dan mengangkat kalung tersembunyi di balik kerah gaun hitamnya. Hiasan di kalunganya adalah sebuah liontin bulat berwarna ungu muda, bertepian emas dengan inisial 'K.' berwarna emas, dibawah liontin itu ada pita kecil berwarna pink muda. Liontin itu bercahaya seperti kunang-kunang; sebuah cahaya yang redup namun indah. "Karena inilah kita bisa bersembunyi dalam dimensi."

Gon—lagi-lagi—mengangguk. Tapi kali ini lebih samar, sebuah anggukan yang menyiratkan pengertian. "Itu…" Bocah itu mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, tapi kemudian dia menyerah dan mengatakannya begitu saja, "Liontin keluargamu kan?" Walaupun terdengar blak-blakan, Gon sudah sengaja membiarkan beberapa detail penting terlewatkan.

Biscuit mengangguk. "Sekarang, lebih baik kita keluar dan segera berjalan lagi. Kalau perkiraaanku benar, saat ini pihak akademi pasti sedang berpikir kalau kita kabur ke Kerajaan Nilakhanta, tempat asalku." Gon memberikan wajah sedih pada Biscuit saat mendengar 'Kerajaan Nilakhanta' disebut. "Nah, kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu pergi ke tempat lain yang sama sekali tidak mereka duga."

Belum sempat Gon menanyakan maksud Biscuit, gadis itu sudah membuka portal keluar dimensi dan mengisyaratkan pada Gon untuk keluar. Gon menutup mulutnya dan mematuhi Biscuit. Mereka keluar disuatu hutan. Sepertinya mereka berada sekitar 50 km dari posisi terakhir mereka. Sesudah menutup portal, Gon melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang tertunda;

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?"

Biscuit tersenyum dan menunjuk arah selatan. "Kita pulang ke rumah Bibi Mito."

Mata Gon membesar, dia menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya. "Apa? Pulang? Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Biscuit menyatukan alisnya dan berkacak pinggang, "Lagipula, pulang kerumah adalah tujuan kita dari awalkan?"

"Tadinya, iya." Gon membantah Biscuit. "Kita tidak bisa pulang, Bisuke, kita harus membawa Killua juga."

"Oh?" Biscuit menutup sebelah matanya, "Lalu, bagaimana cara kita melakukannya? Killua sudah tidak ada bersama kita. Dia sudah melupakan kita. Dia sudah pergi dari kita. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"

Semua poin yang diberikan Biscuit menusuk—dalam arti harafiah—hati Gon. "Tapi, tapi, kita sudah berjanji akan melakukan pelarian ini bersama-sama. Pokoknya aku akan membawa Killua juga."

"Caranya?" Tanya Biscuit tanpa menyembunyikan nada sarkasme dalam suaranya, "Memangnya kau tahu dia ada dimana?"

Gon menatap rumput yang ada dibawahnya sambil merengut. "Dia pasti ada di akademi. Aku sempat melacak baunya, dan itu mengarah ke akademi. Jadi aku akan kembali kesana untuk membawanya!" Gon bersikeras dan membalas tatapan menghina Biscuit.

Biscuit memutar bola matanya. Ini konyol! "Apa kau bodoh? Kembali ke akademi? Sudah jelas aku ME-NO-LAK!" Gadis itu tidak lupa memberikan tekanan pada tiap suku katanya. "Sudah susah payah kita melarikan diri dan sekarang kau mau kembali hanya untuk membawa seorang asing dengan kita? Itu sama saja masuk kedalam kandang singa!"

"Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap—tunggu, kau bilang 'orang asing'? Killua bukan orang asing!" Gon menghentakkan kakinya, "Dia TEMAN kita!"

Biscuit membalas hentakan kaki Gon dengan menggertakkan gigi, "Aku tahu! Tapi Killua yang kau cari sudah tidak ada. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Yang ada di akademi itu bukan—"

Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari belakang mereka. Pertengkaran mereka segera terlupakan dan keduanya menatap liar ke arah suara dedaunan yang berguncang. Detik berikutnya, mereka berdua menatap keatas dengan tatapan liar, dan tertegun saat melihat orang yang sedang melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang ada didepannya.

Berambut putih, berkulit pucat, tubuh yang lentur dan ringan, memakai baju seragam musim panas akademi. Rompi hitam berbuntut yang menandakan bahwa dirinya berasal dari kelas khusus. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya sekejap Gon dan Biscuit langsung mengenali bocah tersebut. Killua Zaoldyeck! Tanpa pikir panjang, Gon segera berlari mengejar Killua yang melompat-lompat dari pohon ke pohon.

"Gon!" Biscuit berteriak. "Tung—" serangan sakit kepala menderanya. Untuk sesaat, pandangan matanya kabur. Biscuit memegang kepalanya dan menggelengkannya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala akibat kelelahan tersebut. Saat Gon dan Killua mulai menghilang dari pandangan mata, Biscuit berdecak jengkel. Sambil mengabaikan sakit kepalanya, Biscuit berlari mengejar kedua bocah merepotkan itu.

Sementara itu, Gon terus mengejar Killua. Gon tahu kalau Biscuit pasti sedang mengejarnya untuk mengehentikannya. Tapi Gon tak bisa berhenti, kakinya seperti bereaksi sendiri dan terus berlari mengejar bocah pengkhianat itu.

"Killua!" Gon berteriak. Dia bisa melihat temannya itu hanya meliriknya sekejap dan terus melompat ke pohon yang ada dihadapannya. "Ki—KILLUA! Tunggu!" Gon merasa bodoh setelah meneriakkan kalimat klise tersebut, tapi setidaknya dia harus mencoba. "Killua! Killua! Killu—" Gon terkejut saat melihat Biscuit tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Killua dan mencoba menangkapnya. Melihat itu, Gon tak bisa menyembunyikan gema kebahagiaan di hatinya; bagaimanapun juga, ternyata Biscuit belum menyerah terhadap Killua.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Killua bukanlah sebuah kejutan lagi. Detik berikutnya sesudah Biscuit muncul dihadapannya, bocah itu langsung berteleport ke bawah. Tepat dihadapan Gon. Bocah hutan itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia berjongkok, menyentuh tanah dan memerintah alam untuk menangkap mangsanya. Alam mematuhinya, akar-akar pohon yang besar muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat Killua. Gon mengepalkan tangannya dalam kejayaan dan berlari kearah Killua yang menatap Gon tanpa emosi.

Biscuit, yang memperhatikan segalanya dari atas pohon, tiba-tiba menyadari sebuah keanehan yang samar. Mata gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang punggung Gon. Killua Zaoldyeck muncul dari dalam tanah! Biscuit akhirnya mengerti, yang ditangkap Gon hanyalah boneka tanah Killua. Serangan panik langsung mendera gadis itu saat melihat Killua mengumpulkan gumpalan listrik di tangannya dan detik berikutnya melemparkannya ke arah Gon.

"GON!" Pekik Biscuit dan di saat yang sama dia mengeluarkan Lutka, boneka sihirnya, di antara Gon dan Killua sehingga gumpalan listrik itu mengenai bonekanya. Bersamaan dengan tersengatnya Lutka, sengatan listrik itu juga mendera Biscuit karena boneka dan tuannya terhubung satu sama lain.

Gon terkejut, dia menengok kebelakang dan melihat Lutka tersengat listrik dengan Killua dihadapan boneka itu. Bocah jabrik itu menengok ke depan lagi hanya untuk melihat Killua palsu yang ada didepannya berubah warna menjadi warna tanah.

Biscuit berteriak kesakitan. Shock akibat sengatan listrik itu membuat kaki Biscuit lemas dan diapun terjatuh dari pohon.

"BISUKE!" Gon melirik sekejap ke arah Killua dan merasa lega saat melihat temannya sedang berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari genggaman dua boneka tanah Biscuit; rupanya gadis itu masih sempat melemparkan tongkat sihirnya ke tanah untuk mengalirkan energi sihir dan membentuk boneka tanah. Dengan cepat, dia berlari ke atas Biscuit yang sedang terjatuh dan menangkapnya. "Bisuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

Biscuit membuka matanya perlahan, mengerang kesakitan dan menjawab pertanyaan Gon; "Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih."

Gon mengangguk dan menurunkan Biscuit perlahan. Tapi kaki gadis itu masih terasa lumpuh sehingga dia langsung duduk di atas tanah berumput. Detik berikutnya, Gon berjongkok dan memeluk Biscuit sementara barrier buatannya bergetar dan berdesing dengan dahsyat akibat serangan gumpalan listrik Killua.

Begitu serangan itu berakhir, Gon melepaskan Biscuit dan berbalik menatap Killua yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Boneka tanah buatan Biscuit sudah hancur tak berbentuk sementara tongkat sihirnya yang menancap di tanah beserta Lutka sudah lenyap.

Dan yang dapat mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap satu sama lain.

* * *

Dalam beberapa menit yang terasa bagaikan keabadian, mereka bertiga saling berpandangan. Kedua anak asing itu menatap Killua dengan tatapan khawatir, terkhianati, dan rindu. Sementara Killua menatap kedua orang asing yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa emosi, tapi kebingungan dan curiga tersembunyi disana.

Setelah itu, Killua berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Bocah jabrik itu tersentak, tubuhnya bereaksi ingin mengejar Killua, ingin menggenggam pundaknya dan memaksanya untuk menatap wajahnya, ingin memberitahunya betapa dia ingin Killua kembali. Tapi Killua tahu kalau anak lelaki itu tidak bisa melakukannya. Temannya sedang terluka dan dari bahasa tubuh si pemuda—yang berjongkok di sampingnya dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam lembut pundak si gadis—dia tak punya hati untuk meninggalkan gadis yang terluka itu. Killua sudah mengerti betul perilaku manusia yang memiliki sinar kelembutan di matanya. Dia mendengus; manusia yang baik hati itu akan cepat mati karena kebaikan mereka sendiri.

"KILLUA!" Si pemuda jabrik berteriak, "Dengarkan aku!" Tapi Killua tidak berbalik; dia tak akan menaruh simpati pada orang lain. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Kau dengar itu? Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan menyadarkanmu dan membawamu bersama kami! Ingat itu baik-baik! Aku berJANJI dan kali ini aku akan menepati janjiku!"

Janji…

Kata-kata itu kembali mengusik hati Killua yang dingin. Setengah hatinya merasa kesal dan panas, sementara jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam terasa hangat dan bahagia. Killua melenyapkan perasaan itu dan berlari menjauhi kedua anak asing yang anehnya membuat dia merasa rindu. Dia berlari, berlari dan berlari. Melarikan diri dari perasaan yang sudah ditekannya setengah mati. Sebuah perasaan bahagia yang hangat dan keinginan untuk berteman.

Begitu dirinya merasa sudah cukup jauh berlari, dia berhenti untuk membungkuk dan terengah-engah di bawah pohon yang besar dan rindang. Killua menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menatap kosong pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak di sekitarnya. Bocah berambut putih itu mendesah panjang kemudian duduk di bawah pohon tersebut, kedua tangannya di istirahatkan di kedua lutut dan kepalanya tertunduk.

Siapa bocah itu? Siapa anak perempuan itu? Siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka mengenal Killua? Mengapa—mengapa kata-kata bocah itu selalu terngiang dihatinya?

Dua keinginan hati mulai bertarung dalam benaknya.

Satu, dia ingin kembali pada mereka. Bertanya pada mereka apa hubungan mereka dengan dirinya. Ingin bertanya pada mereka apakah mereka mau membawanya pergi menuju dunia luar. Dan… meminta mereka untuk memanggil namanya berkali-kali dengan suara yang anehnya terdengar manis di telinga.

Kedua, dia ingin melenyapkan semua perasaan manusia yang tidak penting itu. Ingin melenyapkan semua kebimbangan dalam hati. Dia harus kembali menjadi manusia dingin yang hanya tahu mematuhi perintah. Karena, dia hanya bisa hidup sebagai manusia seperti itu.

"ukh… sial." Killua mengumpat seraya menyugar rambutnya kebelakang. Angin sejuk berhembus sehingga dedaunan bergemerisik lembut seperti alunan lagu tidur. Bau hutan yang menyenangkan menghapus segala permasalahan hatinya. Perasaannya lebih ringan dan tenang.

Killua mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dingin cahaya matahari yang menembus sela-sela dedaunan. Cahaya itu mengenai kulit putihnya dan membuatnya terlihat semakin pucat. Kemudian, pada akhirnya, dengan mata biru yang dingin dan tak bercahaya, Killua sudah memutuskan segalanya.

* * *

Matahari menyembunyikan sosoknya yang cemerlang di balik awan-awan putih di langit merah dan perlahan, seolah malu dilihat dunia luar, bulan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik awan. Langit berubah warna menjadi hitam dan bintang-bintang mulai menghiasi langit dan menemani rembulan. Bersama-sama, mereka menerangi kegelapan malam dengan cahaya mereka yang temaram.

Gon dan Biscuit sudah berjalan kaki selama lima jam (mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kea rah selatan seperti rencana Biscuit) dan dilihat dari ketinggan bulan, sepertinya waktu sudah menunjukkan larut malam. Akhirnya, mereka berdua berhenti berjalan di dekat sebuah sungai kecil. Biscuit membenamkan kakinya yang lecet-lecet di sungai tersebut, air sungai yang dingin membuat kakinya terasa nyaman.

"Bisuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gon yang muncul dari belakang, "Aku baru saja mengumpulkan buah untuk makan malam. Kau mau?"

Biscuit tersenyum pada Gon yang duduk disebelahnya, "Terimakasih, Gon. Kakiku baik-baik saja." Dia mengambil buah apel yang ditawarkan Gon dan mulai memakannya perlahan. Rasa apel tersebut manis dan menyegarkan. Kalau sedang lapar, apapun terasa enak.

Gon mengangguk mendengar jawaban Biscuit. Tapi mata cokelatnya tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan lecet-lecet diseluruh tubuh bocah perempuan berambut ikal itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Lecet-lecet itu pasti terasa sakit dan perih. Walau Biscuit tidak mengatakannya, Gon tahu kalau dia sangat lelah dan merasa lemah.

Gon menatap refleksi dirinya di air sungai yang jernih. Dirinya terlihat kotor dan kumuh, wajahnya nampak lelah dan keringat membuat debu menempel di wajahnya. Gon mencium bau badannya dan yang tercium hanyalah bau keringat. Dia melirik ke refleksi Biscuit yang ada di sebelahnya. Gadis kecil itu tak jauh berbeda dengannya, terlihat lelah dan kotor. Tapi lecet-lecet diseluruh tubuhnya yang disebabkan oleh sengatan listrik Killua membuatnya terlihat lebih menyedihkan.

Gon kembali menatap refleksinya di air. "Bisuke, aku… aku minta maaf." Bocah berambut jabrik itu mengencangkan genggamannya di buah apel yang sudah setengah dimakan. Dia merasa gugup saat merasakan tatapan mata Biscuit padanya. "Kalau saja aku tidak mengejar Killua… kau pasti tidak akan terluka."

"Ah, kau tak perlu khawatir." Biscuit mengayunkan tangannya, "Sudah tidak sakit kok. Yang penting kita tidak terluka parah."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, mengapa kau memutuskan untuk pulang? Aku tahu kau sebenarnya punya rencana, tapi aku terlalu kesal saat mendengar keputusan itu. Jadi, aku—"

"Aku memang punya rencana." Biscuit mengakui, "Gon, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi siang, Killua yang kau lihat didepan matamu bukanlah Killua yang kita kenal!"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Bisuke, dia benar-benar tidak mengenali mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Tapi saat melihatnya, aku refleks mengejarnya karena aku ingin pergi bersamanya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga ingin pergi bersamanya." Biscuit mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, itu bukan Killua dan yang kuinginkan adalah mencari Killua yang kita kenal."

Gon memiringkan kepalanya menandakan kebingungan, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku juga belum bagaimana caranya. Tapi yang pasti, saat itu, tepat sebelum kau sembuh, Killua dibawa pergi menuju tempat yang berbeda."

Gon mengangguk. Dia ingat Biscuit sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang kejadian sebelum Killua tiba-tiba tidak mengingat mereka berdua. Kejadian itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya ingatan Killua akan mereka berdua. Dia menggenggam cincin yang terkalung dilehernya erat-erat.

"Mungkin," Biscuit melanjutkan, "Dia meminta sesuatu dari seseorang yang mampu mewujudkan permohonan. Aku belum tahu siapa orang itu, tapi yang pasti Killua yang kita cari tidak ada disini lagi. Aku sempat melacaknya dan hanya menemukan Killua yang tidak kita kenal itu. Begitu aku melacak ke dalam dimensi, aku tidak bisa melacaknya. Seolah, ada yang menghalangiku untuk melakukannya."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan pulang ke rumah?"

"Paman Gideon, ayahmu, punya banyak buku sihir di loteng rumah. Dengan buku-buku itu aku berniat mempelajari cara menarik orang-orang yang kita cari kehadapan kita."

"Oh… kalau berhasil, mungkin kita bisa…"

Biscuit tersenyum bersemangat melihat sinar harapan di mata Gon, "Ya! Kemungkinan kita bisa menemukannya dan melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuan kita sedari awal."

Gon tersenyum lembut pada Biscuit. Gadis kecil itu benar-benar bisa diandalkan untuk urusan yang membutuhkan otak. Gon tahu, kalau dia punya kekuatan yang besar dan luar biasa, tapi dia tidak punya kemampuan untuk memikirkan strategi yang licin sementara Biscuit, dia sangat pintar dan cerdas walaupun kekuatan sihirnya tidak sebesar kekuatan Gon.

"Terimakasih…" Kata Gon pada Biscuit dengan senyuman lembut yang mampu melelehkan hati yang terbuat dari es.

Biscuit nampak terkejut mendengar itu, dia terbelalak dan menengok perlahan kea rah bocah berambut jabrik itu.

Gon merona sedikit dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke air sungai"Kalau kau tidak ada, aku pasti sudah bertindak sembarangan tanpa pikir panjang dan akhirnya aku akan tertangkap lalu dipaksa untuk kembali ke akademi."

Biscuit mengerutkan dahinya, matanya berubah sedih dan terkejut. _'Tidak… hentikan…'_

"Makanya, aku bersyukur kau ada bersamaku."

Mata Biscuit mulai berair dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan sedih bergejolak dalam hatinya. _'Hentikan… aku tidak pantas—'_

Gon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Biscuit lagi. "Terimakasih banyak, Bisuke."

Biscuit menggertakkan gigi dalam amarah terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Hentikan, Gon! Kau salah!" Gadis kecil itu menggenggam kedua pundak Gon kuat-kuat, "Yang harusnya berterimakasih itu aku… yang harusnya bersyukur itu aku… karena—"

Sesuatu bercahaya dari dalam baju Biscuit. Kalung keluarga miliknya bersinar cemerlang. Biscuit menunduk, menyentuh kalung itu dan suatu pesan terdengar di benaknya. Biscuit terbelalak, matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap kosong. Perlahan, dia kehilangan kekuatan untuk menggenggam pundak Gon. Ekspresi wajahnya merupakan campuran dari terkejut, sedih, tidak percaya, dan kebingungan.

_'Tidak… tidak… jangan…'_

Gon yang melihat kondisi Biscuit merasa heran. "Bisuke? Ada apa?" Dia menggenggam salah satu tangan Biscuit yang terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya begitu saja, "Tadi kalungmu bersinar. Ada apa? Apakah ada pesan dari keluargamu?"

_'Jangan… aku harus kuat… harus—'_

Sebagai jawaban atas segala pertanyaan Gon, Biscuit gemetar dan air mata mulai mengalir deras. "Gon… gon…" Dia terisak-isak dengan sedih. Gadis kecil itu mendongak untuk menatap Gon. Ekspresinya begitu sedih dan terluka, hancur dan tersiksa, "Tolong…"

Biscuit berusaha menguatkan hatinya, dia mengerti kalau dia seharusnya tidak menunjukkan kelemahan. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia tahu itu tapi tetap saja, bejana hati tempat dia memendam segala derita sudah terlanjur hancur. Suaranya yang memohon dengan amat sedih terdengar memalukan. Tapi Biscuit Krueger sudah tak punya waktu untuk merasa malu lagi.

"Tolong aku…" Katanya lirih dengan suara tercekik bagaikan teriakan permintaan tolong yang tertahan, "Bebaskan aku…"

To be continue...

* * *

Miko: _Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Review please! *smile*_


End file.
